The Things I try to Hide
by JustLikeBrookeDavis
Summary: Sam has been adopted for 3 months now. she's really close with brooke but has kept a secret from her and shes had this secret ever since they met. She also is struggaling with her sexualality.
1. Confusion and struggles

**The thing's I try to Hide**

**Chapter 1**

Brooke has now officially been Sam's mother for 3 months and they are really happy about this. They are also closer than ever. But little does Brooke know Sam has a secret and she has had it ever since she met Brooke she's just hid it very well. Her secret is that she is bulimic.

It's morning in the Davis house. Brooke is in the kitchen making breakfast while Sam is in her room slowly waking up. It's been 5 minutes now Sam is up and headed to the bathroom. Once she gets to the bathroom she just stops and stairs at the mirror while a bunch of thoughts are going through her head. She's now grabbing her stomach and thinking on how fat she is and her thighs her arms and her face. She's just disgusted on how her body looks today. She hears Brooke call her and tell her she better be up and getting dressed because breakfast was ready and Haley would be there in 10 minutes. Sam says she'll be out in a minute. She goes to her closet and grabs a shirt then puts a baggy sweat shirt over it, then puts somewhat baggy jeans on and walks out of her room and goes into the kitchen and sees Brooke putting breakfast on the counter. She walks over to the counter and sits down on the bar stool. Brooke comes and sits next to her.

**Brooke: **Good Morning Hunnie.

**Sam: **Good morning Mom. Breakfast looks really good.

**Brooke: **Thanks. So Sam what are your plans for today?

**Sam: **Well after school if it was okay with you I was going to hang out with Rose.

**Brooke: **Yeah that sounds fine to me. Just be home at six for dinner Peyton and her new Girlfriend are coming over for dinner tonight.

**Sam: **Okay I will. Mom can Rose come to dinner? Since Julian is probley coming and Peyton and her girlfriend are going to be here I'll feel left out.

**Brooke: **Sure Hunnie we don't want you to feel left out.

**Sam: **Thanks Mom. By the way breakfast was amazing**. **I'm just going to go get my stuff so I'm ready when Haley gets here which should be any minute now.

**Brooke: **Okay.

Brooke and Sam get up from the counter. Brooke picks up the plates and heads into the kitchen to rinse them and put them in the dishwasher. Sam heads into her room, then goes into her bathroom and shuts the door. She turns the water on and lifts up the toilet seat. She kneels down on her knees and puts her hair up in a pony tail then she takes her extra tooth brush and shoves it down her throat until she pukes. She keeps doing this until there is nothing left coming up. She flushes the toilet and then brushes her teeth and heads out of her room. Once out of her room she sees's Haley sitting on a stool talking to Brooke. Sam didn't even hear the door bell ring she guesses it rang when she was in the bathroom. Haley looks up and sees Sam walking towards them. Haley starts to get up while Brooke is walking towards the door.

**Haley: **Good Morning Sam.

**Sam: **Good Morning Haley.

**Haley: **You ready to go? We don't want to be late to school.

**Sam: **Yeah I'm ready.

**Haley: **Okay then let's go. By Brooke see you at six O'clock for dinner.

**Brooke: **Definitely. Can't wait to see little Jimmy Jam.

**Sam: **Bye Mom Love you. See you at six with rose.

**Brooke: **Bye Sweetie have a nice day at school. Stay out of trouble.

**Sam: **I will.

Haley and Sam walk out to Haley's car and get into it. Haley starts to drive off. While on their way to school Sam was just looking out the window thinking about a couple of different things. One of the things she was thinking about was Peyton and she was wonder how she knew she was into girl and not guys. She also wonders this about her best friend Rose. Rose has been her best friend ever since she started going to school at Tree Hill High. Rose told her she was gay the second week Sam had been hanging out with her but that didn't bother Sam at all. But lately Sam has been having these feelings for rose that weren't just normal friendship ones. Sam was deep in thought about this she didn't even hear Haley calling her name.

**Haley: **Sam

No answer

**Haley: **Sam

Again no answer

**Haley: **Sam

**Sam: **Yeah?

**Haley: **Are you okay I've said your name three times before you answered.

**Sam: **Yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking about some stuff nothing important. What's up?

**Haley: **I just wanted to know if you have finished the essay that's due tomorrow.

**Sam: **You mean the one that we actually got to choose a topic to write on our self's?

**Haley: **Yeah that would be the one.

**Sam: **I'm almost done with it.

**Haley: **Do you mind me asking you what it's about?

**Sam: **No not at all. It's about being excepted and trying to find yourself.

**Haley: **That sounds great. Well we are here.

**Sam: **Thanks. Yes we are. So I guess I'll see you fifth period.

**Haley: **yep see you then.

Haley and Sam get out of the car and head into the school. Once inside the school they go opposite ways. Sam heads over to her locker. Sure enough standing there waiting for her is no one else but her best friend Rose. Sam can't help but think how beautiful her best friend looks standing there in her mini skirt and a tight ass top. What the hell are you thinking Sam? She's your best friend. She asked herself. She walks over to her locker and starts talking to her.

**Sam: **Hey Bestie.

**Rose: **Hey bestie back.

**Sam: **So what's up?

**Rose: **Nothing I was just waiting for you.

**Sam: **Aww how sweet.

**Rose: **Yeah whatever. Anyways can you hang out after school?

**Sam: **Yeah I can but I have to be home at six for dinner people are coming over. But the bright side of this is you're invited.

**Rose: **I am Really?

**Sam: **Yes really Silly. Now let's go or else we will be late to class and Miss. Miller will be pissed.

**Rose:** Yeah you're right.

So both of them head off to first period, They get there just before the final bell rang, Which was really lucky for them because if they were late one more time Miss. Miller would give them detention for a month. While the teacher is talking they aren't paying attention at all instead they are passing notes back and forth about nonsense stuff. Pretty soon the bell rings and they head out of the class room. That was the only class they had together in the morning they had Haley's class 5th period together. So until lunch and then they were by them self's. Second period went by really slow for Sam so did third but lucky the bell finally rang and it was lunch time. Sam heads to the lunch rooms and buys her lunch then heads out to their normal table and she see Rose is already there. Sam sits down and they start talking.

**Sam: **Rose how was 2nd and 3rd period for you?

**Rose: **Boring as hell…No one to talk to. How about you?

**Sam: **Same pretty much…all I could hear when my teachers where talking was Blah Blah Blah.

**Rose: **Oh my gosh same with me. So what are you have for lunch today?

**Sam: ** Pizza, chips, and Sprite. What are you having?

**Rose: **Sam you have like the same lunch every day how the hell do you stay so skinny? I'm having a salad.

**Sam: **Rose what the hell are you talking about…I'm no where as skinny as you are.

**Rose: **Whatever Sam.

The girl continued talking for awhile about a lot of different things. When Sam looked at her watch and realized that the bell was going to ring in like 5 minutes she told her best friend that she had to pee really badly but she would see her in Haley's class. Rose said bye to Sam and she quickly got up and ran to the bathroom. As Sam was walking away Rose had realized something every time after Sam ate a meal she would always say she had to pee. Rose was concerned about this but she thought to herself that her friend would never do that and if she did she would have told Rose about it. Meanwhile Sam is now in the bathroom making sure no one is in there, she goes into one of the stalls and flushes the toilet then shoves her finger down her throat until she throws up she keeps doing this until nothing else comes up. Sam then goes out of the stall and washes her hands and put a mint in her mouth then heads off to 4th period. Sam just spaced out during 4th period and had heard a word the teacher had said the next thing she knew the bell rang and she thought finally last period of the day and its Haley and Rose is in that class as well. Sam walks over to her locker to get her journal for Haley's class as always Rose is standing there waiting for her so they could walk into class together. Once they walked into class and sat down Haley started to talk to them. Today some of the students had to read their reports they handed in yesterday. She said if you get it handed back to you today you are going to read it today. Thankfully Sam was not one of those people but Rose was. Everyone had read their reports except Rose. She gets in front of the class and starts reading it. Sam could not hear a damn word that Rose was saying she was so focused on how sexy and beautiful she looked in her outfit. As Sam was staring she was think god what the hell are you doing Sam? She's your best friend plus you don't even like girls snap out of it. But on the other hand Sam was also starting to think maybe she was gay because when her friend touched her she got goose bumps and butterflies in her stomach. While Sam was staring and thinking she didn't even notice Haley look at her to try and figure out what Sam was looking at. Pretty soon Haley realized Sam was staring at Rose and she could see it in Sam's eyes that she really liked her. Rose finished and walked back to her seat that was right next Sam. Haley still Looking at Sam saw Rose put something in Sam's hand and noticed how Sam reacted to the touch. It was the way Haley first did with Nathan. Haley returned her attention back to the class and reminded them there essays were due tomorrow and asked to see Sam after class. Pretty soon the bell rang and everyone was headed out the door. Rose and Sam were right by the door when Rose started to speak.

**Rose: **I'll meet you at your locker when you're done talking to Haley.

**Sam: **Okay Hottie.

Haley couldn't help but notice what Sam just called Rose.

**Rose: **Whatever skinny.

Haley also couldn't help but notice the way Sam flinched when Rose called her skinny. Rose was no out of the room.

**Sam: **Haley what's up? Why did you want to talk to me?

**Haley: **I just wanted to ask you a question about something I noticed when Rose was reading her report.

Sam flinched and felt really uncomfortable when she heard this. Haley noticed but was still going to ask.

**Sam: **Oh.

**Haley: **When she was reading her report I couldn't help but notice that you were staring at her and were lost in thought, and then after she was done she walked over to her seat next to you and put something in your hand and I noticed your reaction to her touch.

**Sam: **Haley what the hell is your question or point? I only have so much time to hang out before dinner.

**Haley: **Do you like Rose as in more than a friend?

**Sam: **What the fuck Haley? Why the fuck would you ask me a question like this? I am not into my best friend god.

**Haley: **SAMANTHA watch your mouth. I was just asking calm down there's no need to get upset.

**Sam: **Whatever may I go now?

**Haley: **Yes you may go. I'll see you at six for dinner at your house.

**Sam: **Thank you.

Sam walks out of Haley's classroom pissed off at her. As Sam was walking to her locker to meet Rose to go hang out before they head to her house for dinner she had so many things running through her head about the question Haley asked her. Why would she ask me this? God how dare she ask me such a stupid question. I can't like my best friend I can't. But do I? Why do I get butterflies in my stomach when I'm around her and get goose bumps when she touches me? Could I really be falling for my best friend? Soon enough Sam got to her locker and got everything she need and her and Rose headed out of the school. They walked to the river court and picked up the basketball they hid there and started play a one on one game. When they got there it was 3:45. When Rose looked at her watch she saw that it said it was 4:45 they had been playing for an hour. Rose wanted to go to her house before she went over to Sam's and look up a couple of things online about something so she started talking to Sam.

**Rose:** Hey Sam. I want to go back to my house and change into nicer cloths before I go over to your house and have dinner. Is it okay if we leave and I just meet you at your house at 5:45?

**Sam: **Of course that's fine with me…see you then sexy.

**Rose: **Okay Hottie.

Rose and Sam walk to their houses. Sam walks in the door and see's that Peyton is already inside with her new girlfriend. Sam could help but stair at her she was hot as hell Sam thought. She was Blonde and had blue eyes about 5'8 and was skinny. Sam was thinking what a lucky bitch she so skinny I wish I was skinny. She was also thinking how hot she looked. She didn't even notice that Peyton and Brooke were now staring at Sam. Then Peyton starts to talk.

**Peyton: **Hey Sam hasn't anyone ever taught you it's not polite to stare?

**Sam: **Wh-what are you talking about? I wasn't staring at anything.

**Peyton: **Sure keep telling yourself that. Anyways this is my girlfriend Summer. Summer this is the wonderful Sam I keep telling you about.

**Sam: **Hi nice to meet you.

**Summer: **Hey nice to meet you too. I have heard so many great things about you. I'm so glad to finally meet you.

**Sam: **Thanks well I'll be in my room until dinner.

**Brooke: **Sam I thought you were going to invite Rose over?

**Sam: **I did and she is coming but she wanted to go home and change before she came over here.

**Brooke: **umm Okay well don't forget dinners at 6

**Sam: **I won't besides Rose will be here at 5:45 so I'll be out then.

Sam walks into her room and shuts her door. She's laying on her bed with yet another million thoughts going through her head. God Summer is so hot, Peyton Looked hot tonight too. God what the fuck is wrong with me? Why am I thinking like this? It seems like this is consuming my life along with some other things. While Sam is in her room thinki9ng Peyton, Summer and Brooke were in the living room talking.

**Summer: **Can I ask you a question about Sam you guys?

**Peyton: **Of course you can hunnie.

**Brooke: **Always you don't even have to ask.

**Summer:** this might sound weird especially since I just meet her and you Brooke but is Sam into girls?

**Peyton: **Not that I know of. Do you know Brooke?

**Brooke:** No but she would tell me if she was I told her she could come to me with anything. Anyways why would you ask that Summer?

**Summer: **Oh just because when she walked in the door and saw me and Peyton she couldn't stop looking me up and down, she was also staring at Peyton. And when Peyton made her comment she stuttered her answer and blushed.

**Brooke: **I honestly don't know. But I noticed that too. She's also been staring at her best friend in a sexual way lately too. What's funny though is that all three of you guys are blonde. Maybe she just likes blondes.

**Peyton: **Funny Brooke.

Rose was at her house she was changed into more appropriate cloths. She was on her bed with her laptop now on google. She typed in: warning signs for Bulimia and a bunch of websites popped about when she typed this in she clicked on so many website's and read the warning signs some of them were:

*After eating a meal going to the bathroom for a long period of time and often having the water running so you can't hear them throwing up.

*obsessing over their weight

*Drinking lots of water or liquid with no calories to make them selfs full

*Drinking water after every bite to make it easier to puke.

*they might having binge and purge periods were they can't stop eating and will eat whatever they can find then throw up after

*Hiding food and food rappers in their room.

*Going on diets but failing

*wearing baggy clothes to hide the weight loss

*exercising a lot more then usual

Rose couldn't believe how many of the warning signs actually applied to Sam. She didn't want to tell anyone just yet she wanted to make sure it was true before she worried anyone. So she printed out the warning signs and decide to put the paper in her backpack and at dinner tonight she was going to watch Sam closely and see exactly how she acts and if she goes to the bathroom right after. Rose closes her laptop and heads over to Sam's house for dinner. Meanwhile at Sam's house the Scott's had just arrived but they were early it was only 5:40. Brooke goes and opens the door and standing there is Haley, Nathan, and Jamie. They all walk into the house Jamie immediately goes into Sam's room and jumps onto her bed.

**Jamie: **Sammy!

**Sam: **Hey Jimmy Jam. How are you?

**Jamie: **I'm good and happy to see you. How are you?

**Sam: **I'm good just been real busy with school and everything.

**Jamie:** oohh that sucks.

**Sam: **Yeah..It's all your mom's fault she gives out to much homework.

(This part he yells)**Jamie: **Mama Sam says you give her way to much homework and that it's your fault she's always busy with it.

Everyone in the other room starts laughing at that comment. Haley get's up and heads to Sam's room.

**Haley: **Is that so Sam?

**Sam: **Of course not Haley. I would never say anything like that.

**Haley: **Okay enough with the sarcasm.

**Sam: **I was only kidding when I said that to Jamie jeez.

**Haley: **Okay you better have been joking.

Haley walks out of Sam's room and back in the living room where all the other adults are. The door bell rings but Sam doesn't hear it because of the music that she and Jamie are listening to is so loud. Brooke opens the door and there was two people standing there it was Julian and Rose. They walked in and everyone said hi to them. Haley looks at Rose and see's that she changed into something that isn't so revealing of skin, she's now in skinny jeans but still had her tight ass shirt on.

**Haley: **So Rose I see that you didn't want to come over here in the outfit you had on at school today.

**Rose: **I just didn't want everyone stair at me and realizing how sexy I am.

**Haley: **Rose stop flirting haven't you learned that doesn't work on me. Maybe you should go flirt with your best friend.

**Rose: **Okay I'll go do that Bye.

Rose walks into Sam's room and the adults start talking about Rose.

**Brooke: **Haley why did you just tell Rose to go flirt with my daughter? We all know she's a lesbian.

**Haley: **Because I have a feeling your daughter likes her more than just a friend. But is too ashamed to admit it.

**Brooke: **Really?

**Peyton: **Brooke remember how she was staring at me and Summer earlier? I also think she might like girls but doesn't know how to handle it.

**Summer:** Same here and I just met the girl.

**Brooke: **Okay I guess I can see it too.

**Peyton: **Do you want me to talk to her this weekend and see if I can get anything out? She might want to talk to someone who knows what she's going through.

**Brooke: **that sounds great Peyton. Thank you.

**Peyton: **No problem.

The oven beeps telling everyone that dinner is ready. Brooke goes and get's the dinner out of the oven, while Haley sets the table, and Peyton goes and gets the kids, and the others sit down at the table.

**Peyton: **Hey guys dinners ready so why don't you come on out so we can eat.

**Sam/Rose/Jamie: **coming.

****************************************************************************

**A/N: Well that's the end of chapter one. I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think even if you hate it. Also if you have an ideas that you might want me to put in the story feel free to tell me and if I use it I will definitely give you credit.**


	2. Rose Finds Out

**The Thing's I try to hide**

**Chapter 2: Rose Finds Out**

All three of the kids came walking out of Sam's room and sat down at the table. The seating order at the table was the following: Nathan, Haley, Peyton, Summer, Julian, Brooke, Jamie, Sam, Rose. Once they were all seated Brooke gets up and goes and gets the dinner and brings it to the table and then asks everyone what they wanted to drink.

**Nathan: **Beer if you have it please

**Brooke: **Of course I do.

**Haley:** Wine

**Peyton: **Wine

**Summer: **Wine

**Julian: **Beer

**Jamie: **Soda

**Haley: **Jamie what have I told you about drinking soda?

**Jamie: **Only on special occasions. But Mamma this is a special occasion the whole families together.

**Haley: **Okay fine I guess he's having soda Brooke.

**Brooke: **He's so cute.

**Sam:** Diet soda but if I drank all of them water

**Brooke: **You drank the last one last night hunnie sorry.

**Sam: **It's okay waters better for me anyways

**Rose: **I'll have soda please.

**Brooke: **Okay coming right up.

**Peyton: **Let me help you get the drinks.

Peyton and Brooke head into the kitchen to get the drinks for everyone. While the others started putting the food on their plates. While getting the drinks Peyton and Brooke were talking.

**Peyton: **Brooke since when does Sam drink water?

**Brooke: **She started drinking a lot of water about 2 months ago. Why?

**Peyton: **Well I was just noticing that usually if there's no diet soda she will go without a drink. But lately when I'm around she's always drinking water.

**Brooke: **Yeah I know sometimes I think she drinks too much of it, but its healthy so I don't mind.

Brooke and Peyton had all the drinks and they went back to the dining room and handed everyone the drink they asked for. Once all the drinks were handed out and everyone had food on their plate and was eating they started talking. Even though Rose was engaged in the conversation she was also paying close attention to everything Sam was doing. She noticed that Sam was pushing the food around her plate and cutting it up into tiny pieces she would also drink water after every bite she took. Those were three of the warning signs that she had found on the internet she was very concerned. Meanwhile everyone was into the conversation they were having.

**Nathan: **So Peyton how did you and Summer meet?

**Peyton: **Well I was at this club and I was sitting at the bar drinking and she came over and sat down next to me and we started talking then dancing and now here we are.

**Brooke/Haley: **How cute.

**Rose: **Was the name of the club Every Girls Dream?

**Peyton: **Umm yes but how the heck would you know that it's an hour away.

**Rose: **I have my ways, besides it's a really nice club.

**Summer: **How would you know you can't go in unless you're 18 or older?

**Rose: **Umm see my sister the one in collage well her best friend lives by the club and she's been inside and told me it was really nice.

**Haley: **Sure Rose.

**Rose: **It's true.

**Brooke: **Sam what's wrong? You've hardly eaten anything.

**Sam: **Nothings wrong I'm eating just not as fast as everyone else but I'm eating see.

Sam gets a bunch of food on her fork and puts it in her mouth and chew and swallows it then drinks water.

**Haley: **Sam there's no need to get smart.

**Sam: **Well there was no reason for you to ask me that stupid ass question today after school but that didn't stop you did it?

**Peyton: **Sam calm down.

**Sam: **I am calm.

**Brooke: **Sweetie I didn't mean it in a bad way I was just wondering if something was bothering you.

**Sam: **I know sorry I snapped I'm just really tired. Sorry Haley sorry Peyton.

**Haley/Peyton: **It's okay.

Sam had half of her food left on her plate but she had run out of water so she got up and refilled her glass. This didn't go unnoticed by a lot of people including: Brooke, Peyton and Rose. Once she had more water in her glass she sat back down and began to eat and drink again. She was quickly shoving the food in her mouth now and drinking the water she couldn't seem to stop eating. Once she finished what was on her plate she got more and ate it quickly too but she had to get up once more and get more water. At this point she was so focused on the food she had no idea pretty much everyone was watching her eat. Once Sam was done she asked if she could leave the table.

**Sam: **May I please be excused mom?

**Brooke: **Of course.

Sam leaves the table and goes to her room and shuts the door.

**Haley: **Hey Jamie why don't you go in the living room and watch some T.V. I'll be there in a minute okay?

**Jamie: **Okay mom

Jamie gets up and goes to the couch and turns the T.V. on and starts watching cartoons.

**Peyton: **Did anyone besides me notice how one minute Sam was eating real slo9w then the next she couldn't stop eating?

**Haley: **Nope I noticed.

**Brooke: **Me too

**Summer: **Same

**Nathan: **Same

**Julian: **Same

**Brooke: **Rose do you know something that we don't know? You were paying very close attention to Sam tonight.

**Rose: **Nope. Well I'm done so I think I'll go hang out with Sam if that's okay.

**Brooke: **Of course

Rose walks to Sam's room and opens the door and notices that her bathroom door is shut she tries to open it but it's locked. She can hear water running. At that moment she realized she was right at lunch today when she thought Sam was Bulimic. She decided not to confront Sam on it but to tell Haley but not exactly tell Haley. Within five minutes Sam comes out of her bathroom and sees's rose laying on Sam's bed. Sam goes over to her bed and lays down next to Rose and puts her head on her chest. Rose notices this but doesn't care she's liked Sam since the first day they met but didn't tell her because she didn't want to ruin their relationship. Rose noticed that Sam's arm was now around her waist and Sam was sound asleep. Rose couldn't help but stair at her. She was just so beautiful. Pretty soon Rose was asleep too. Back in the living room everyone was sitting down on the couch and chairs talking and watching T.V.

**Brooke: **Hales I was wondering about something at dinner Sam said that you didn't have a reason to ask her a question but you did anyways. Do you mind telling us what that question was?

**Haley: **No. First of all I'll tell you what happened to make me ask her this question. Rose was in front of the class reading her report and I look over at Sam and she is just staring at Rose and she didn't move her eyes once until Rose was done then Rose was walking back to her seat which is right next to Sam anyways She handed Sam a note and when Rose touched Sam's hand I could see her jump a little and see her get that feel you get when someone you really like touches you. So after everyone left including Rose I told her what I saw and asked her if she liked Rose and she freaked.

**Peyton: **Nice going Haley. We kind of noticed that she might like girls she came home and just stared and Summer and me. So Brooke and I thought that this weekend I should take Sam out and talk with her and see if I can figure anything out since I know what she might be going through.

**Haley: **Okay good. Well its only 7:30 anyone up for watching a movie?

**Brooke: **Of course.

**Jamie: **Yes

**Peyton: **sure we will stay

**Julian:** Why not?

**Peyton: **So who's going to go ask the girl if they want to join us?

**Brooke: **I'll go.

Brooke walks over to Sam's room and knocks on the door then slowly opens it. She couldn't believe what she saw it was so cute.

**Brooke: **Haley, Peyton come here.

They walk over to Sam's room and look in and see Sam's head on Rose's chest and her arm around her waist. They all thought it was so cute and now totally obvious that they both liked each other more than friends. They actually decided against watching a movie and everyone left except for the Scott's.

**Brooke: **Hey do you guy's mind dropping off Rose? I would but I don't want to wake Sam and I can't leave without telling her?

**Haley: **Of course Brooke.

**Brooke: **Thanks Tutor-Wife.

**Haley: **No problem

**Brooke: **I'll go wake her up while you try to pull Jamie away from the T.V.

**Haley:** Sounds good.

Brooke walks into her daughter's room and walks over to the side of the bed that rose is on. Brooke whispers her name into her ear and then gently shakes her. Rose wakes up confused. She looks at the position Her and Sam were in she had her legs in between Sam's while Sam's head was on her chest while her arm was across her body.

(This part is whispers)

**Rose: **This isn't what it looks like I promise.

**Brooke: **Calm down hun I know you like her I've known since the first day I met you.

**Rose: **Crap does that mean everyone knows? Like Peyton and Haley?

**Brooke: **Probley but don't worry we won't tell her. Any way's Haley is going to take you home.

**Rose: **Okay.

Rose Try's to get untangled from Sam without waking her up but no such luck. Sam was half awake half asleep when Rose was finally able to get off the bed. Hey come back here baby you're comfy Sam said this while she was half awake and half asleep so probley not even realizing she said it. Brooke and Rose just laughed at that comment and how cute she sounded and looked. They walk out of Sam's bedroom and head for the door. Everyone else is right by the door waiting to go. They all say good bye and head out the door. Once everyone was gone Brooke washes the dishes and cleans up and then goes to bed.

It's the next Morning and Brooke is in the kitchen making breakfast she already got Sam up. Sam's in her room doing her normal things she does every day. She goes to the bathroom and looks in the mirror and pinches all the places she thinks she is fat and just tells herself she's fat and ugly. After that she goes and gets some clothes on and heads out of her room and sits down at the bar stool.

**Brooke: **Hey Sweetie. How'd you sleep last night?

**Sam: **Pretty good but I had the weirdest dream.

**Brooke: **What was it about?

**Sam: **umm nothing important so what's for breakfast?

**Brooke: **Everything about you is important baby And were having bacon and toast.

**Sam: **MMM…I love bacon

**Brooke: **I know.

Sam eats her breakfast really fast and she had like half of the bacon. After she was done eating she does what she always does. Goes to her bathroom runs water and makes herself puke until nothing is left. As soon as she was done she grabs her school stuff and heads to the kitchen Haley is already there waiting for her because if they don't leave soon they would be late.

**Brooke: **Bye Sweet Heart

**Sam: **Bye Mom see you after school when Hales brings me home.

**Haley: **Bye Brooke see you then too.

**Brooke: ** Okay.

Haley and Sam are in Haley's car and on their way to school. Today Sam didn't feel like talking because she was so confused on weather what she thought was a dream last night was or wasn't. Sam didn't even realize that they had arrived at school.

**Haley: **Sam we are here.

**Sam: **OOO okay…well see you fifth period Hales.

**Haley: **see you.

The first 3 periods for Sam had went by really slowly she couldn't even believe it she had thought that the world had stopped because it was taking so long to be lunch time. She finally heard the bell that told you third period was over and that it was lunch time. She was so hungry today. She goes into the lunch line and today she gets pizza, chips, diet soda, and a salad. Once she had everything she walks over to the table she sits at and sees Rose is already there like always. Sam sits down and starts eating her food really fast because she couldn't stop. Rose realizes this and tries to get her to slow down.

**Rose:** Holly Shit Sam slow down.

**Sam: **I'm not eating that fast calm down I'm just hungry I skipped breakfast.

**Rose: **Okay but I don't want you to choke and barf all the food up that you ate.

**Sam: **What? What about barfing?

**Rose: **I don't want you barfing so you need to slow down or else you will choke and barf.

**Sam: **Okay.

Sam finishes her lunch and see's the time.

**Sam: **Well the bells going to ring and like always I have to pee so I'll see you 5th period okay?

**Rose: **Okay Sexy.

Sam head for the bathroom and know ones in there thankfully. So she goes into one of the stalls and gags herself until she pukes and keeps doing it until there is nothing coming up. She flushes the toilet and comes out of the bathroom stall and there was someone standing at the sink. Sam just washed her hands and left scarred out of her mind that this person would tell Haley because they had class together and knew Haley and Sam are really close.

Rose Knows Haley has Free period right now the bell had just rung and she didn't care she needed to get this note to Haley without Sam finding out about. So she walks as fast as she can to her room. Once she is there she see's Haley sitting at her desk grading papers. Rose walks in and towards her desk Haley looks up and realizes that Rose is right by her.

**Haley: **Hey Rose shouldn't you be in class?

**Rose: **Yeah I'm sorry I'll head over there in a minute but I really need help with something and you're the only one I can trust

**Haley: **What do you need help with?

**Rose: **(Hands Haley a piece of paper) Here just read it I got to get to class.

**Haley: ** Rose come back…

But rose was already gone. Haley looks down at the folded up pieces of paper and she reads the one that is on top first. It's the one about warning signs of bulimia after Haley was done reading it she looked at the other piece of paper. She started to read it:

Haley

You are the only person I thought I could trust and turn to when it comes to what I am about to say. Someone I know is Bulimic. She hasn't told me or anything but she's always going to the bathroom after she eats and drinking water after every bite she takes also the reason I know for a FACT that she is bulimic is that one day I heard the water running and she was throwing up. Plus someone today just told me when they were in the bathroom they heard someone throwing up and when that person came out of the bathroom it is the same one I'm talking about right now. Shit I don't know what to do about this I care for this person more than anything. Please help me Haley.

Rose

After reading the letter Haley decided after class she would have Sam wait by her car and talk to Rose and get this person's name even though she is pretty sure she knows who it is. The bell just rang telling everyone 4th period was over and kids started to come into Haley's class room. The final bell rang and Haley asked everyone to hand in their essays that are due today. Everyone is in their backpacks digging out their essays Sam already has hers out and ready to hand it in. After everyone was done handing their papers in Haley reminded them that it was Tuesday which meant it was the day they spend the whole class period writing in their journals and at the end of class hand them in so she can read what they wrote.

**A/N: There is the second chapter sorry if it's not that good I kind of rushed it a little bit because it's late and I wanted to go to sleep but I wanted to have to chapters up today if it wasn't late this chapter would be long. But Even though it's not please review anyways:] thanks.**


	3. Having A Plan

**The Thing's I try to hide**

**Chapter 3: Having a Plan**

Everyone in Haley's class pulled out there journals and they started writing. Sam was writing about how confused and frustrated she was. Rose on the other hand was writing on how worried and scarred she was for her friend and how stupid she must be not to realize the problem earlier.

**Sam's Journal:** I can't take this anymore I am so confused about everything in my life right now and I just can't figure anything out. I'm confused about my Family because I've never really had a family I mean I have had homes but none that were permanent like Brooke's is now. I've also never had so many people care for me like Brooke, Haley, Peyton, Nathan, and Jamie do. Then there is Rose ohh my god but I won't get into that. I'm confused about my image and everything else UGH…this sucks why do I have to go through all this shit?

**Rose's Journal: **I hate myself for the fact that I did not figure out that one of my friends is bulimic how can I be so damn stupid not to realize it sooner. She's been acting this way ever since I met her but then yet again I didn't think she could do that to herself and I didn't know some of the signs to look for, but still I should have noticed sooner. Shouldn't I of? I am so worried for her this can cause so much trouble for her and she could die because of what she is doing to her body. God damn it I just need to figure out how to help her.

There was five minutes left of class and Haley looked up from the paper's her student's handed in at the begging of class and told everyone what their homework was and to leave the journals on the desk. She also asked if Rose would come and see her after class. As soon as she finished saying that the bell hand rang and everyone was heading out of the classroom accept Rose and Sam. They walked up to her desk and were standing right in front of it.

**Haley: **Hey Sam do you mind waiting outside by my car I have to talk to Rose about something she handed me today?

**Sam: **No not at all. By Rose I'll call you later tonight.

**Rose: **Okay bye cutie.

**Haley: **First of this actually is what I want to talk to you about but since I have you here I guess I will. Do you have to flirt with my niece in front of me and in my class? I mean I know you like her and I've known that for a long time now but just keep it down a little bit okay?

**Rose: **Sorry Haley I'll try to keep it down a little.

**Haley: **Okay about the paper's you handed me during fourth period in order for me to help you I need to know the person's name.

**Rose:** I'd rather not tell you, I don't want this person to hate me if she finds out I'm the one that found out what she's been hiding.

**Haley: **Rose I promise you that they will not find out that you told us. Beside's I think I have a pretty good idea on who you're talking about and if I'm right I have a plan.

**Rose: **ohh my gosh I can't believe I am about to tell you her name.

**Haley: **How about instead of you telling me, I tell you who I think it is and if I am right you say yes but if I'm not you tell me okay?

**Rose: **Okay that sounds like a good idea.

**Haley: **Is it Sam?

**Rose: **Umm

**Haley: **Come on you told me you would tell me besides I only want to help.

**Rose: **Yes it's Sam. Haley I have clue what to do, she's my best friend and I don't want to see her hurt herself like this. Plus I feel really stupid because I didn't figure it out sooner, She's been doing all of the same stuff since I have met her I should have known. What type of best friend am I?

**Haley: **First of all Rose calm down. Second you are a great best friend for many reasons for starters you actually care enough about Sam to come and talk to me about her problem. And you are by no means stupid none of us knew I just thought about it yesterday on the way she was acting with her food and everything. Brooke doesn't know but that doesn't make any of us a bad person okay?

**Rose: **Okay. Haley what is your plan?

**Haley: **I have to run it by Brooke, Peyton, Nathan, and Julian to make sure it's okay first but I will tell you and then tomorrow I will tell you if we are doing that plan okay?

**Rose: **Okay.

**Haley: **Instead of confronting Sam on this matter I was thinking that every time after she eats and she asks to be excused we say no and just try and talk to her for about five to ten minutes before we let her go because then that way it won't be easy for her to throw up and we can see the way she reacts when we say no if she gets antsy and can't wait or if she ignores us and just gets up anyways. For you at lunch time when she says she has to go to the bathroom tell her you do to and that you'll go with her because she won't be able to throw up with you there hopefully.

**Rose: **Okay that sounds like a good plan. Thank you so much Haley. I'll see you tomorrow.

**Haley: **Okay Bye Rose.

Once Rose left Haley's classroom she gathered all her things and walked out the door and locked it then headed out to her car. Sam of course was waiting for Haley to come out so she could get home, she was really hungry and she was hoping that Brooke wasn't home because she didn't know if she could stop herself from eating if she started to. The whole ride home Sam was really quite and to her it felt like the 10 minute drive was actually a 45 minute drive. Once they got to Sam's house she realized that Brooke was not home thank god and she quickly started to get her things and getting out of the car.

**Sam: **Okay Haley thanks for the ride home I'll see you tomorrow.

**Haley: **Actually Sam I have some things that I need to talk to your mom about and since Nathan is picking up Jamie I can wait here besides I don't think it will be long.

Without realizing what was about to come out Sam's mouth she spoke.

**Sam: **Fuck.

Realizing what she just said she started to open her mouth to say something but Haley talked first.

**Haley: **Samantha what did you just say? And why did you say it? What are you hiding?

Of course Haley knew what Sam was thinking as soon as she saw that Brooke wasn't home that it would be a great time for her to eat whatever she wanted without anyone questioning her if she's full or not. That's actually partly why she was staying and she really did want to talk to Brooke.

**Sam: **I didn't mean to say it honestly. I don't know why I said it, and I'm not hiding anything.

**Haley: **Sam I know you better than that you are hiding something because you were happy when you saw that Brooke wasn't here then got pissed when I said I was going to stay.

**Sam: **whatever Haley just forget it okay? Now can I please go inside?

**Haley: **Fine and yes I will be there in a minute I have to make some phone calls.

Sam smiles at this and Haley notices it.

**Sam: **Okay.

Sam quickly walks into her house and goes into the freezer she grabs out the ice cream they have and then goes into the cabinet and gets three different boxes of cookies that they have and starts eating as fast as she can. Meanwhile Haley is outside on the phone with Brooke telling her she found out that Sam is doing harm to her body and she was wondering if she could call the family and have them meet at her house in an hour since she will be home. Brooke of course said yes and said she's actually on her way home right now because she wants to find out what way Sam is harming her body before everyone else and what Haley's plan is. Haley hangs up and calls everyone which is: Peyton, Nathan, and Julian and they all said they would be there. Haley gets out of her car and heads into the house and she can't believe what she is seeing. Sam is standing in the kitchen shoving cookie after cookie in her mouth along with ice cream; Haley honestly didn't think Sam would try to do anything like this when she knew she would be coming in the house in less than five minutes.

**Haley: **Samantha Davis! What on earth are you doing shove all that food in your mouth?

**Sam: **Fuck. I was hungry but now I don't think I should have done that I think I'm going to be sick. I'll be right back.

**Haley: **Actually Sam you look fine to me can you sit down? I want to talk to you about the easy you handed in today.

**Sam:** But Haley I feel like I'm going to barf any minute and I have to pee.

**Haley: **This will only take about 10 minutes.

(she's yelling this)**Sam: **I told you I feel like I'm going to barf and I have to FUCKING pee DAMN IT you can talk to me after I get back from the fucking bathroom.

Sam walked away from the counter very fast and headed straight for the bathroom. Haley was trying to get there before Sam could but no such luck Sam went in and slammed the door quickly and locked it. Then she went to the bathroom because she actually did have to pee, besides she knew Haley was right outside the bathroom and if she heard her going pee hopefully she would leave. After she was done she washed her hands then left the sink water running while she grabbed her toothbrush and jammed it down her throat until she started barf and kept doing it until nothing came up. Then she walked out of the bathroom and to her surprise Haley was still standing there.

**Haley: **SAMANTHA I don't appreciate you yelling and cussing at me like that. Also why was the water running for so long?

**Sam: **I'm sorry I cussed at you Haley I just really had to be and felt like I was going to puke but I actually didn't have to puke after all, and the water was running because I was washing my face after I washed my hands.

**Haley: **Okay well I appreciate you apologizing for cussing at me, but I really did want to talk to you about your paper.

**Sam: **Really? Why was it horrible?

**Haley: **No Sam it was great.

**Sam: **Okay well I'm going to start on my homework now and I need it quite to do that so can leave and shut the door?

**Haley: **Of course I'll see you in a little bit.

**Sam: **Okay

Haley leaves Sam's room and shuts the door and walks into the living room to see that Brooke is home and staring at all the food that is out and almost gone. She was so confused. Brooke and Haley walk over to the coach they have about ten minutes before everyone else is going to get here so Haley had to talk fast and explain everything.

**Brooke: **Okay Haley what is up with Sam.

**Haley: **I don't know how tell you this so I'm just going to say it. She is bulimic. Before you say anything I have total complete proof that she is. Rose came to me fourth period and handed me this note.

Booke read the note and once she was done with it Haley continued to talk.

**Haley: **After school I talked to Rose and it took awhile but she told me it was Sam besides I was kind of thinking she was bulmic on my own lately because of the way she acts around food and drinks and goes to the bathroom after every single meal. Then when we got here when she saw that you weren't home she was so happy to see that you weren't home so she could binge and purge I knew this and when Itold her I was saying she cussed and then when we were done talking I told her I would be in there in a couple of minutes and had to make some phone calls. She went into the house really quickly, and when I walked in she was by all that food you were staring at just shoving it in her mouth. When I asked her what she was doing she cussed again because she got caught and then she said she was hungry but she didn't think she should have eaten all that because she felt "sick" and tried to go to the bathroom I tried stopping her it worked for like two minutes but she managed to anyways. I followed her and after she went to the bathroom she turned the water on to was she hands I hope but it was on for like 5 minutes longer then it should have been. She came out with the excuse that she was washing her face which I didn't believe at all.

**Brooke: **Crap. Haley how am I going to confront her on this?

**Haley: **Well see that's where my plan comes in if it's okay with everyone especially you since she's your daughter. The plan is after every meal when she asks to be excused or goes to get up you tell her no or to sit back and talk to her for about 5-10 minutes until the food has time to settle and she what her reaction is and if she just gets up and leaves anyways follow her and stand by the door when she's in there to find out if she is puking or not.

**Brooke: **That's a great plan Haley. I will go along with it and make sure everyone else will to. You will tell Rose right?

**Haley: **I already did but told her I had to confirm it with you and let her know tomorrow what you said.

**Brooke: **Sounds good to me. Well everyone should be getting here soon so I'll go get some drinks out before they come.

**Haley: **Okay

**A/N: sorry to cut it off there but yet again I want to go to bed. But I will be right another chapter tomorrow and posting it before I leave for the weekend. And to othlvr16 in tomorrow's chapter there will be a Sam and Rose scene. I know you wanted one I was hoping to get to it today but I got caught up in other things. Sorry. **

**Anyways please review and tell me if you liked it or not and how I can improve it or if you have any suggestions:] Thanks.**


	4. The Kiss and Running Scarred

**The things I Try to Hide**

**Chapter 4: The kiss and running scarred**

**A/N: There is a little bit of a girl with girl in this chapter so if you don't like or approve don't read. And this chapter is for othlvr16 I hope you like the Rose/Sam part:]**

*******************************************

It's been an hour since Haley has talked to everyone and almost every person is at Brooke's house right now they are just waiting on Nathan and Jamie. Sam is in her room doing her homework when she remembered that she told Rose she would call her later, but her cell phones charging in the kitchen so she walks out of her room and into the kitchen and grabs it and starts to head back to her room. She then realizes that she saw a bun of people and turns back around and heads over to her mom.

**Sam: **Mom why is everyone here? And why do they all look so worried?

**Brooke: **Baby don't worry about it. It's nothing that you need to worry about okay?

**Sam: **I guess but I really want to know, hey mom is it okay if after dinner I go hang out with Rose if she's aloud to?

**Brooke: **Of course sweetie but you have to have finished all your homework and be home by 11 okay?

**Sam: **Okay thank you mom.

Sam walks over and gives her mom a great big hug, then heads off to her room. Nathan and Jamie have finally made it to the house so they could all start discussing this. They wanted Jamie there to because when Sam babysits him they want him to know not to let her go to the bathroom right after she eats. While the adults and Jamie are in the living room talking about Sam and Haley's plan Sam is on the phone with Rose.

**Sam: **Hey Bestie.

**Rose: **Hey Hottie what's up?

**Sam: **Nothing really I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out and play some basketball at the river court tonight around 6:30?

**Rose: **Of course I would like nothing more than to hang out with you.

**Sam: **Okay meet me at my house so we can walk there together. I got to go I have a little more homework I have to finish before I can go.

**Rose: **Okay see you at 6:30 Bye.

Sam and Rose hung up the phone and Sam got right back to doing her homework. Meanwhile in the other room everyone is waiting for Haley to tell them what's going on with Sam and what her plan is. They are all hoping that it's nothing bad.

**Peyton: **Haley can you please tell us what's going on with Sam already? We've been sitting here for 30 minutes with no one talking.

**Nathan: **Yeah Hales it can't be that bad honestly.

**Julian: **Yeah we just want to help her and you are scarring the crap out of me just sitting there.

**Brooke: **Come on Hales you can tell them. I'm right here.

**Haley: ** Okay…Sam is Bulimic. I know you guys are thinking how the heck do I know this but I have total proof that she is just listen. Rose came to me fourth period and handed me this note.

Peyton took the note and read it out loud and once she was done with it Haley continued to talk.

**Haley: **After school I talked to Rose and it took awhile but she told me it was Sam besides I was kind of thinking she was bulimic on my own lately because of the way she acts around food and drinks and goes to the bathroom after every single meal. Then when we got here when she saw that wasn't home she was so happy to see that she had the whole house to herself so she could binge and purge I knew this and when I told her I was staying she cussed and then when we were done talking I told her I would be in there in a couple of minutes and had to make some phone calls. She went into the house really quickly, and when I walked in she was by a bunch of food cookies and ice cream mainly just shoving it in her mouth. When I asked her what she was doing she cussed again because she got caught and then she said she was hungry but she didn't think she should have eaten all that because she felt "sick" and tried to go to the bathroom I tried stopping her it worked for like two minutes but she managed to anyways. I followed her and after she went to the bathroom she turned the water on to wash her hands I hope but it was on for like 5 minutes longer then it should have been. She came out with the excuse that she was washing her face which I didn't believe at all.

**Peyton: **Oh my gosh. How the hell did we not notice this before?

**Brooke: **I said the same thing, but it's not our fault we didn't expect her to be doing this and didn't know the signs to look for well we did but didn't think we needed too.

**Nathan: **So how are we going to tell her we know?

**Brooke: **That's were Haley plan comes in we aren't going to tell her.

**Julian: **What? We have to. We can't just keep letting her do this to her body.

**Brooke: **Calm down you guy we aren't going to let her continue well at least we hope this will work. Haley why don't you tell them your plan now.

**Haley: **Okay the plan is when ever Sam is done eating and we notice her getting up or when she asks to be excused we say no and have her sit back down and just talk to her for about 5-10 minutes to let the food settle in her stomach so it's harder for her to go and purge. And we have to pay close attention to how she reacts to this because she's not going to like it at all she might even just get up and walks away anyways and if she does follow her and look for the signs as in water running for a long time in the bathroom because then you'll know she's puking. Rose knows the plan and after lunch when Sam says she has to go to the bathroom Rose is going to say she does too and hopefully that will stop her from puking at school.

**Peyton: **That's a great plan and I think all of us can follow it, but what if Sam catches onto it and just refuses to eat until know one is watching her?

**Brooke: **We let her not eat for about 2 days if that happens and then we start making her eat. And if this doesn't work then we will meet again and think of another plan. Everyone up for this.

**Nathan: **Yes.

**Julian:** Yeah anything to help Samson.

**Peyton: **Of course I don't want to see my niece hurting herself.

**Jamie: **Mama I can do that but why? What is Bulimic and what does purging mean.

**Haley: **well Jamie Bulimia is an illness type of thing where after you eat you feel the need to get rid of it right away so you purge which means you make yourself throw up. Bulimic will also eat so much at one time because that cannot control themselves around food at that moment and once they are done they go and barf that's called Binge and purging and were doing all of this to try and stop Sam for doing it because it's bad for her buddy. Do you understand now?

**Jamie: **Yes mama.

**Brooke: **And Jamie you can't tell Sam are plan got it?

**Jamie: **Of course Aunt Brooke.

**Brooke:** Thank you everyone for coming over and this for me.

**Everyone: **No problem.

Everyone left Brooke's house except for Julian who is going to be staying for dinner and since Sam is leaving after dinner they can get some alone time together. Everyone else told her if she needed anything to call them and they would come right over. Brooke goes into the kitchen and starts making one of Sam's favorite dinners Mac and Cheese with hot dogs in it. While Brooke was cooking dinner Julian and her where talking about what to do once Sam leaves.

**Brooke: **So what do you want to do tonight?

**Julian: **Stay here and watch a movie while curled up next to you if that's okay.

**Brooke: **That sounds great to me.

**Julian: **Amazing.

Brooke finishes cooking dinner and its 5:45 so Rose would be there in 45 minutes. Brooke asks Julian if he would go and tell Sam that dinner is ready. Julian get's up and heads to Sam's room. He knocks on the door and then opens it when he doesn't hear anything he sees Sam sitting at her desk with her iPod in and writing in her journal. He walks over to her and taps her on the shoulder she turns around and pulls the earphones out of her ears.

**Sam: **Hey Julian what's up?

**Julian: **Dinners ready and it's one of your favorites too.

**Sam: **Really? Great I'm starving what is it?

**Julian: **Mac and Cheese with hot dogs in it.

**Sam: **Great I'll be there in a minute.

**Julian: **Okay.

Julian heads out of Sam's room and into the dining room where Brooke has already put the plates of food out and drinks on the table. Julian and Brooke sit down and wait for Sam to come and join them. About two minutes later Sam comes and sits down at the table with them. They start eating and talking about a lot of stuff, Sam still trying to figure out why everyone was here earlier.

**Brooke: **Sweetie how was your day today?

**Sam: **It was pretty boring mom, except for Haley's class that was a good class because it was Tuesday and we got to write the whole time.

**Brooke: **That's good what did you write about?

**Sam: **Life.

**Julian: **Sam your writing is very good. Have you thought about writing a book about what you have been through?

**Sam: **Why would I do that?

**Julian: **Because you are very talent and I think you're life story is worth reading about a lot has happened in your life that other people could not image you going through and still being such the strong girl that you are.

**Sam: **I never really thought about it, maybe someday I will.

**Brooke: **Sam I think that would be a great idea.

**Sam: **I do too. Anyways I'm done eating can I be excused?

**Brooke: **No me and Julian are enjoying talking to you.

**Julian: **Yeah Sam, so tell me is there anyone at your school that you like?

**Sam: **No. And I really need to be excused I have to pee. We can talk once I get back until Rose gets here please?

**Brooke: **Sam you can wait five minutes.

Sam is now fidgeting in her seat and both of the adults notice this. Sam thinks if she fidgets she can burns some calories and she keeps drinking water so hopefully the food will come up.

**Sam: **Mom no I really can't please? If I don't get up I will piss my pants

**Brooke: **Samantha stop acting like this.

**Sam: **What's wrong with you and Haley first Haley wouldn't let me pee now you. I have a right you know.

It has now been about 7 minutes so Brooke gives in and lets her go.

**Brooke: **You may go now. Remember Rose will be here in five minutes.

**Sam: **Thank you and Okay.

Sam walks really fast into her room and shuts her door then heads to her bathroom and locks that door turns on the water and does what she always does after she eats. Gets her toothbrush and gags herself until she pukes and keeps doing it until nothing comes up. But this time it was hard because she had to sit there and argue with her mother. Sam's starting to wonder if they are on to her but then again she doesn't think they could be. What Sam doesn't realize is that Brooke had followed her into her room and was standing by her bathroom door. Once Brooke heard the water turn off she walked out of Sam's room and shut the door and head to the living room where Julian was.

**Julian: **How'd it go?

**Brooke: **We didn't stop her she threw up, but at least I think it was really hard for her so that's a plus we just have to keep her longer so maybe it will be impossible.

**Julian:** Yeah hopefully we will be able to stop her.

Sam is in her room changing her top into something more revealing she puts on a black spaghetti strap top and fixes her makeup and then walks out of her room. She heads into the living room and sat on the couch waiting for Rose to come over so they could go play basketball. Brooke and Julian were also on the couch. Brooke's head is on Julian's shoulder and Sam is sitting next to Brooke with her head on her. Pretty soon they heard the door bell ring and Sam got up to get it. She opened the door and she couldn't help but stair at Rose she was looking hotter than she ever has before. Then Brooke speaks and pulls Sam back to reality.

**Brooke: **Sam Remember to be back home at 11 o'clock.

**Sam: **I will be mom. Have fun. Bye

**Brooke: **Bye sweet heart

**Julian: **See you later Samson.

**Sam: **Bye Julian.

Sam walks out of the door and shuts it behind her. As soon as Sam shuts the door Brooke get's up and goes into the kitchen and get's to glasses of wine and brings them over to the couch along with popcorn. Julian had already put the movie in they were going to watch Brooke's favorite movie the note book. Brooke sits down on the couch and cuddles up real close to Julian, and he hits play while he is stroking her hair. Sam and Rose are walking to the river court and talking about how boring school was today. Once they got there they started to play a game of basket ball.

**Rose: **Haha sucker you missed.

**Sam: **Yeah well you are going to get the ball taken away from you.

As soon as Sam said that she grabbed the ball and headed down to the other end of the court.

**Rose: **You're going to pay for that.

Rose ran after Sam and tried to get the ball from her but instead she tripped Sam and she fell down taking Rose with her. Now Rose was lying completely on top of Sam. Both of them started laughing until their eyes met each others. Rose couldn't help but stare into those beautiful eyes of Sam's. Sam was doing the same thing. Without realizing it Rose leaned down and started to kiss Sam. Sam was really shocked and first and had no clue what to do but within seconds she was kissing Rose back. Rose's tongue was licking the outside of Sam's bottom lip to try and gain entrance to her mouth. Sam let her in pretty soon the kiss got more intense with their tongues battle each other. Sam was getting pretty turned on at this point. Then Rose's hand started going under Sam's shirt and up towards her chest. As soon as Sam felt this she realized what was happening and pulled back as quickly as possible and pushed Rose off of her.

**Rose: **Sam I am so sorry I didn't mean to. Are you okay?

**Sam: **I have to go Sorry I'll see you tomorrow.

With that said Sam quickly started walk towards her house.

While Sam was walking to her house she started cry. She couldn't believe she kissed her best friend and liked it for that matter. She couldn't believe the way she felt when Rose's hand was moving up her stomach towards her chest. She was so confused and upset and didn't know what else to do but run home while she was crying. Meanwhile at the house Brooke and Julian were now making out on the couch when they heard the door open. When they looked up they saw Sam with tears coming down her face, that just broke Brookes heart because she could tell her maybe was so torn up about something. Sam walks over to the couch and sits down and lies her head on her moms lap. Brooke was stroking Sam's hair.

**Brooke: **Baby what's wrong? What happened?

**Sam: **Nothing I'm fine.

**Brooke: **Sam no you're not. Did something happen with you and rose? Did you get into a fight?

With that question Sam just started to cry even harder.

**Brooke: **Come on hunnie please tell me what's wrong.

**Sam: **Mommy is it okay if I……….Never Mind.

**Brooke: **No Sam what were you going to say I'm not going to get mad at anything that you say I promise.

**Sam: **I don't want to hurt your feelings but is it okay if you call aunt Peyton and ask if she can come over here so I could talk to her?

**Brooke: **Of course sweetie. And that doesn't hurt my feelings I'm just glad that you're will to talk to someone.

Sam goes into her room still crying. For some reason she can't seem to stop. What just happened? Why did I like what happened? Oh my god I just made out with my best friend. Brooke picks up the phone and she calls Peyton who picks up only after it rings twice.

**Peyton: **Hey Brooke. What's up?

**Brooke: **Hi. Well Sam just came home about 10 minutes ago crying and I asked her what was wrong and she wouldn't tell me. Then when I asked if it had something to do with Rose she started crying even harder. Then asked if I could see if you could come over so she could talk to you, so can you please come over something's really bothering her?

**Peyton: **Of course I will be there in five minutes.

**Brooke: **Thank you. Bye.

**Peyton: **No problem. Bye.

**Julian: **Baby I think I'm going to go. It looks like Sam really needs your full attention, but I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?

**Brooke: **Okay bye.

Brooke and Julian kiss each other good bye and he heads out the door.

Brooke then walks into Sam's room and sees her just lying on her bed crying really hard like no matter how hard she tries she can't stop. Brooke walks over to Sam's bed and gets on it and lies down next to her, and starts rubbing her back and telling her everything was going to be okay and that she was here for her. Pretty soon a Peyton walk into Sam's room and see's her niece crying and it tears her apart to see her like that. Peyton goes over to the bed and sits down on the same side Sam is on. Brooke walks out of the room letting them have some alone time. Sam moves her body so that her head is now on Peyton's lap but she's still crying. Peyton starts playing with Sam's hair.

**Peyton: **Sam what's wrong?

**Sam: **I..I ..uhh

**Peyton: **Sam it's okay anything you tell me will stay between us okay?

**Sam: **Okay.

**Peyton: **Does this have something to do with Rose?

**Sam: **yeah.

**Peyton: **Can you please tell me what happened?

**Sam: **We were at the river court playing basket ball and I had just taken the ball away from Rose and started for the other basket Rose was running after me and tried to take the ball but instead she tripped me and I fell and took her down with me. We both started laugh but stopped when we both started to stare into each other's eyes pretty soon she was kissing me then I was kissing her back. Her tongue was licking my lower lip begging me to open mouth and I did. Pretty soon are tongues were battling each other. I won't lie it was turning me on (Sam blushed at this). Then I felt Rose's hand go up my shirt towards my chest and I stopped her and pushed her off me and told her I had to go and started cry and came home.

**Peyton: **Okay wow. First of all Sam do you like Rose more than a friend?

**Sam: **I don't know I think so I'm so confused. When I'm with her she makes me so much happier then I have ever been I get butterflies every time I see her and she gets sexier and sexier each day, and when she touches me I can't help but get butterflies in my stomach.

**Peyton: **Kido it sounds like you do like her, but that's okay because we all know for a fact that she likes you too.

**Sam: **Peyton why is this so complicated and confusing?

**Peyton: **I don't know sweetie but I do know that it was just as hard for me as it is for you. And whenever you need to talk about stuff like this you can always call me and I will meet you somewhere or come over and talk to you okay?

**Sam: **Okay thank you Peyton.

**Peyton: **No problem but sooner or later you are going to have to tell your mom.

**Sam: **I know.

**A/n: Well that is the end of that chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. In the next chapter there is going to be some drama. Hopefully I will have it up today but if I don't I will Sunday I promise. Please review and tell me what you think and in upcoming chapters there is going to be more with Rose and Sam and they will be more intiment.**


	5. Pass notes & they shall be read out loud

**The Things I Try To Hide**

**Chapter 5: Pass notes and they shall be read out loud**

Peyton hugs Sam while getting up off of the bed. Sam has finally stopped cry and is happy with the conversation she just had with Peyton, except for the fact that she doesn't want to tell her mom what happened tonight so she plans on asking Peyton if she would. As Peyton was almost out the door she hears Sam.

**Sam: **Peyton?

**Peyton: **Yes Sam?

**Sam: **I was wondering if you could actually tell my mom what happened tonight and why I was cry. I can't handle telling her. I don't want her to hate me or anything. I mean I know she's fine with it and everything because she still loves you but I'm her daughter it's different. Please tell her for me?

**Peyton: **umm okay I will tell her but on one condition. That I get to tell her tonight and you have to be sitting by her when I tell her.

**Sam: **Really Peyton? But what if she hates me and doesn't want me to be her daughter anymore?

**Peyton: **Sweetie she will not hate you I promise you that and she will ALWAYS want you as a daughter. Now the question is do we have a deal?

**Sam: **Yeah I guess so.

Peyton and Sam walk out of Sam's room. Sam is behind Peyton walking as slow as possible because she is so afraid of what her moms going to think of her, when she finds out that she likes Rose and actually kissed her. Brooke is sitting in the living room on the couch waiting for Sam and Peyton to finish their conversation and hopefully Peyton would tell her what got her little girl so upset. Peyton and Sam walked into the living room Sam goes and sits on the couch next to her mom and just barriers her head into her and starts crying. Brooke starts rubbing her back telling her everything's okay while looking at Peyton wait for her to tell her what's going on.

**Peyton: **Brooke I know you want to know why Sam came home crying and after we talked I told her that you need to find out what had happened, but she can't seem to bring herself to tell you so I told her I would tell you for her as long as she was sitting by you while I did.

**Brooke: **Okay Peyton but before you tell me I have something to tell Sam. Sam what ever happened tonight I want you to know that I love you and nothing in this whole world can change that. You understand me?

**Sam:** (Still crying) Yeah I understand.

**Brooke: **so Peyton what happened?

**Peyton: **Sam and Rose were at the river court playing basket ball and Sam had just taken the ball away from Rose and started for the other basket Rose was running after her and tried to take the ball but instead she tripped Sam and she fell and took Rose down with her. They both started laughing but stopped when they both started to stare into each other's eyes pretty soon Rose was kissing Sam( at this point Sam is crying harder and harder and whispering I'm sorry mommy over and over again) then Sam started kissing her back. Rose's tongue was licking Sam's lower lip begging her to open her mouth and Sam did. Pretty soon their tongues were battling each other. Sam told me that she wouldn't lie and that it was turning her on.( Sam now is clinging on to Brooke for dear life but this time while still crying she was saying: Please don't hate me mommy over and over again.)Then Sam felt Rose's hand go up her shirt towards her chest and she stopped Rose and pushed her off of her and told her that she had to go and started crying and came home. Sam can I tell her the other part you told me?

**Sam: **(Still crying and not lifting her head up) Yeah.

**Peyton: **After Sam was done telling me I asked her if she liked Rose more then and friend and this was her answer: I don't know I think so I'm so confused. When I'm with her she makes me so much happier then I have ever been I get butterflies every time I see her and she gets sexier and sexier each day, and when she touches me I can't help but get butterflies in my stomach.

**Sam: **(she lifts her head up) Mommy please don't hate me. I am so sorry. Just don't hate me Mommy I love you and you have given me a place to stay and I don't want to lose it just because I did something stupid.

**Brooke: **Sweetie do you honestly think that I would hate you because of this and kick you out of my house? Because I don't think you really do. I think you know damn well that I love you and nothing I mean NOTHING you do will ever make me kick you out of our house. You understand me?

**Sam: **Yes Mommy.

**Brooke: **Okay good. Now Sam if I am okay with Peyton liking girls then I would be okay with you liking girls. It doesn't depend on the person. Yes you are my daughter and that is my point I will love you know matter who you like, I may not like the person but I will always love you and I could care less with the gender as long as you are happy. Understand me?

**Sam: **Yes.

**Brooke: **Okay well its 10:30 now I think it's time for you to go to bed.

**Sam: **Okay but mom can I sleep with you tonight?

**Brooke: **of course sweetie go get ready for bed while I let Peyton out then I will be in there okay?

**Sam: **Okay. Good night Peyton, Thank you for everything.

**Peyton: **Good night sweetie and no problem I'm always here for you and don't forget that.

Sam walks into her room and opens her draws and gets some pajamas out. She found her favorite pair they had dolphins on them and they were nice and fuzzy and warm. Peyton and Brooke are right by the front door. Brooke is thanking her for coming over and talking to Sam and her. Once Peyton leave she heads into her room and she finds Sam already in her bed waiting for her. So she goes into her bathroom and gets ready for bed, then after she is done she climbs into bed. Sam snuggles up to her mom and has a death grip around Brooke.

**Brooke: ** (While kissing the top of Sam's forehead) Good night sweetie I love you.

**Sam: **Love you too mommy.

Pretty soon Sam feel asleep. Brooke was just laying there stroking her hair and thinking about what her daughter and Peyton have told her and how she can help her daughter figure her feelings out. It was about 2 am but she finally falls asleep. At 6:30 Brookes alarm clock went off and she woke up and turned it off so it wouldn't wake Sam up she had another half hour she was able to sleep. Brooke takes her shower and gets ready then heads out to the kitchen and decides that this morning they were just going to have cereal. 5 minutes later it was 7 o'clock and Brooke went into wake her daughter up but she was surprised to see that she was awake already. Sam says good morning to Brooke and heads to her room to get ready. She goes into her bathroom and gets on her scale it said that she had gain 3 pounds so she decided that she wasn't going to eat for three days. Goes and takes a shower and gets dressed and puts her make up on. It doesn't take Sam that long to get ready in the morning so now its 7:25 and she heads out to the kitchen. She see's Brooke sitting at the counter on a bar stool eating cereal. When Brooke notices her she stops eating and starts talking.

**Brooke: **Hey sweetie how did you sleep?

**Sam: **I slept really well. Thank you for letting me sleep with you.

**Brooke: **No problem. What type of cereal do you want this morning? I'll get it for you.

**Sam: **Actually mom I'm not hungry**.**

**Brooke: **You sure.

**Sam: **Yeah.

After Sam had answered the doorbell rang and they knew it was Haley coming to pick Sam up to take her to school. Brooke went and answered the door and Haley asked how things are going, Brooke just told her that she would tell her when Sam was in her room getting her stuff. So Brooke goes and tells Sam to go get her stuff.

**Brooke: **Hey Sam can you please go get your stuff so you and Haley are not late for school?

**Sam: **Of course. Good morning Haley I'll be right back so we can go.

**Haley: **Good morning Sam and okay.

Sam then left and went into her room and Brooke and Haley started talking.

**Haley: **So how did dinner go? And Breakfast?

**Brooke: **Well dinner last night she ate a lot and then asked to be excused when I said no we argued for about 7 minutes then I let her go and she went into her bathroom and still puked but I could tell it was hard for her to get all of it up. She didn't eat breakfast this morning she said she wasn't hungry. Haley at lunch today can you keep an I on her something happened with her and Rose and I think I know Sam pretty well to say she will probley avoid her for a couple of days.

**Haley: **Of course I will keep an eye out for her. You know I always will. Did anything bad happen with them?

**Brooke: **No but it's just confusing Sam I think I will tell you later because she will probley be coming out very soon.

**Haley: **Okay.

Sure enough Brooke was right Sam comes out of her room and heads into the living room to where Brooke and Haley were with all of her stuff. Sam and Haley head towards the door. Sam says good bye to her mom and then Haley and Sam head off to Haley's car. Sam and Haley got into the car and they started to drive off. Haley wasn't going to let today be another quite car ride to school.

**Haley: **So Sam how are you?

**Sam: **I'm good.

**Haley: **That is good.

**Sam: **Yeah, Haley can we talk later I am really tired and I need to think about somethings before I get to school.

**Haley: **Of course.

Well Haley thought to herself. My plan didn't go so well. Why the heck won't my niece talk to me? I want her to be able to trust me. Meanwhile Sam was thinking about how she was going to avoid Rose and get away with not eating lunch because with her luck Brooke told Haley that she didn't eat breakfast so Haley would have to look out for her. Soon they were at the school and they had about 2 minutes until school started. So Sam quickly got out of the car and ran into the school. Rose was waiting by Sam locker little did Sam know that Haley was watching her and Rose.

**Rose: **Sam can we talk?

**Sam: **Not right now Rose we have a minute till class starts and we don't want to get into trouble let's just go.

**Rose: **Okay but we need to talk at lunch.

**Sam: **Okay.

Little does Rose no Sam is going to avoid her at lunch Sam thinks she will hide out in Haley's classroom screw that fact that she won't be eating she will just say she forgot to do some homework and needed to finish it.

Sam thought first period took forever, but then she thought second was even longer, and that third was taking the longest to end she just wanted it to be over so she could book it to Haley's classroom before Rose saw her. As soon as the bell rang Sam ran to Haley's classroom as fast as she can. She made it to Haley's classroom without Rose seeing her once she got there she had to ask Haley if she could stay in here.

**Sam: **Umm Haley I know it's lunch time but I was wondering if I could stay in here?

**Haley: **Of course you can Sam.

**Sam: **Thank you.

**Haley: **No problem. Sam aren't you going to eat anything?

**Sam: **no actually I'm not hungry I ate a lot of breakfast this morning.

**Haley: **Okay. Why aren't you hanging out with Rose?

**Sam: **She's not here today so I didn't want to sit by myself.

As soon as Sam said this Sam knew that Haley was going to find out she lied because Rose is in the Sam class as Sam and its with Haley. She also knew that Haley wasn't buying the whole I ate a lot for breakfast deal but whatever she didn't care.

Sam started writing in her journal but she made it look like she was doing homework pretty soon the bell rang and Sam booked it out of Haley's room and into her fourth period class before Rose could see her. Fourth period went by pretty fast for Sam because she fell asleep and someone had to wake her up when the bell rang. She was late to Haley's class. Haley was already talking when Sam tried to come in without Haley noticing she was late.

**Haley: **Well Sam it's very nice of you to join us.

**Sam: **Sorry.

**Haley: **Its okay take your seat so I can continue teaching.

Sam took her seat and Haley continued to teach. Rose was trying to get Sam's attention. Sam just kept telling Rose to stop bugging her she was trying to listen to Haley. Of course Haley noticed this but let it slide. But then Rose put a note on Sam's desk. Sam started to unfold it but then Haley came over and Took it away from Sam and asked Sam and Rose what her rule was about the note passing.

**Haley: **Sam, Rose what is my rule about not passing in class?

**Sam: **If you catch us passing notes you will take them and read them out loud to the class no matter what.

**Rose: **Haley please don't I'm sorry I passed the note but you don't understand you can't read it out loud please don't.

**Haley: **Rose you know my rule and I am going to read it out loud maybe next time you won't pass notes.

**Rose: **But Haley.

**Haley: **No buts

Haley opened the note and started reading it out loud.

**Haley: **Come on Sam you have to talk to me. Are you not talking to me because we made out last night? I'm sorry about that but please I need to talk to you.

Once Haley was done reading the note she really wish she hadn't. She saw the look on Rose's and Sam's face. Sam got up and started yelling and cussing at Haley and Rose.

**Sam: **Fuck Rose why the fuck couldn't you just leave me the fuck alone today? Haley fuck you thanks a lot for everything I hate you you're a bitch.

With that Sam ran out of the class room. Haley went into the office and got someone to watch her classroom so she could go and find Sam. The principal took over her class so that she could go and look for her. The first place she decided to look for Sam was the bathrooms but she wasn't in any of them, but then she remembered that Sam loved sitting outside by this huge tree on the grass in the front so she goes out there and of course that's where she was. She was cry and rocking back and forth Haley felt so bad that she caused this to happen but rules are rules. She goes over to Sam and sits down.

**A/N: Well there you go that's the 5****th**** chapter I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think and if you have any ideas I am willing to take them and if I use them I will give them full credit for it. Ohh and othllvr16 I think maybe in the next chapter there will be more Rose/Sam loving but not in the next then defiantly the one after.**


	6. Sam's Sex Dream

**The Things I Try To Hide **

**Chapter 6: Sam's Sex Dream!**

Sam didn't notice Haley sitting down next her, because she was sobbing and her head was on her knees while rocking back and forth. Haley hated seeing her niece like this and to think that she caused this to happen by reading the note out loud. Haley moved closer to Sam and put her arm on her back rubbing it trying to calm her. Sam's head shot up to see who was there.

**Sam: **What the fuck do you want? Don't you think you have ruined my life enough today?

**Haley: **Sam I honestly didn't mean to ruin your life, besides I didn't ruin it. Trust me if I had known what that note said I wouldn't have read it out loud. Sam sweetie I honestly didn't mean to hurt you, I love you so much and it really breaks my heart seeing you so hurt and upset like this.

**Sam: **Can you just take me home and we talk about this there?

**Haley: **Of course let me just go check you out and tell the office that I have to take you home.

**Sam: **Thank you Haley..I love you.

**Haley: **I love you too.

Haley walked back into the school and headed into the office. She told them that she had to take Sam home and won't be back for the rest of the day. They said that was fine and hoped everything works out for her and Sam. Haley and Sam are in her car on their way to Sam's house. Sam didn't want to talk at all on the car ride home she was just hoping that she didn't have to talk period even when she got home. Sam had stopped crying about a minute ago, so Haley took that as a bit of a good sign. They finally arrived at the house. Haley and Sam got out of the car and headed up the front steps to the door. Sam reached out her hand to open the door. Haley noticed that it was shaking not just her hand her whole body was. Haley could help but think this is because she hasn't eaten since yesterday and even when she did eat she just threw it all back up. Anyway Sam finally opened the door and both of them walked in. Brooke turned around from the couch to see who had walked in considering she wasn't expecting anyone. She was surprised to see Haley and Sam standing there, she was also a little worried considering she could tell her daughter had been crying and Haley has the it's my fault look on her face.

**Brooke: **Hey shouldn't you guys still be at school?

**Haley: **Well something kind of happened in class today.

**Brooke: **Will one of you tell me what happened?

**Sam: **Mom can I please go to my room? I don't feel good plus I'm really tired.

**Haley: **Sam you said once we got to your house we could talk.

**Sam: **I know and I will talk I promise can I just got to my room and take a nap first please?

**Brooke: **Sweetie that's okay with me..But since you did tell Haley that you would talk it's also up to her.

**Sam: **Please Haley? I'll only take an hour nap.

**Haley: **Okay only an hour then we will talk.

**Sam: **Thank you.

With that said Sam headed off to her room, Once she got there she shut her door and laid down on her bed and started to cry again. Brooke and Haley could hear her cry and this concerned Brooke so much just like last night did. She HATES seeing her daughter so upset and hurt. She was getting up to go into her daughters room when the crying had stopped so she decided to sit back down on the couch with Haley and find out exactly what happened.

**Brooke: **Haley please tell me what happened.

**Haley: **Okay. First thing you were right Sam did avoid Rose all day today she even came into my classroom and lunch time and asked if she could stay in there I said of course but she didn't want to talk about anything. Oh yeah by the way she didn't eat anything at lunch either she told me she had a huge breakfast which she doesn't know that I know is a lie. Anyways after lunch she booked it to her next class so she wouldn't run into Rose. Sam actually came into class late and I had to stop and wait till she sat down before I could continue while I was teaching Rose kept trying to talk to Sam, but Sam was just avoiding her and telling her she was trying to pay attention I ignored this but then Rose put a note on Sam's desk and she started to unfold it when I took it out of her hand and asked them what my rule was. Sam replied with this: If you catch us passing notes you will take them and read them out loud to the class no matter what. Which is correct. Rose was begging me not to read it out loud.

**Brooke: **Haley please tell me you didn't.

**Haley: **Unfortunately I did and the note said: Come on Sam you have to talk to me. Are you not talking to me because we made out last night? I'm sorry about that but please I need to talk to you. After I read the note I totally wish I hadn't. I looked up to see Rose's and Sam's faces. Then Sam stood up and started yelling and cussing at both Rose and I. I wish I hadn't read that note out loud Brooke if I could I would take it back in a heartbeat I just have no clue what to do. Or how to talk to her about how I feel and to make her understand. This is all my fault hse feels like this Brooke.

**Brooke: **Haley I understand you read the note out loud but there is nothing we can do about that now. All I know is that Sam will forgive you and in 45 minutes we will go wake her up and talk to her about this, but I think we should see if Peyton can come over and help us considering she has been through a lot of this and can help Sam understand it a lot better than we can.

**Haley: **That sounds like a great plan.

So Brooke picked up the phone and called Peyton. She told Peyton everything that happened today with Sam and Rose and how Haley feels really bad. Peyton told Brooke that she would be there in five minutes. Peyton hated having her niece so upset and if there was anything she could do to make her less upset well she was going to do it. Five minutes there was a knock on Brooke's door. Brooke opens the door and lets her in, they head over to the couch to were Haley is and start talking on how they are going to handle this is a half hour when they have to wake Sam up.

**Brooke: **So Peyton how are we going to talk to her about this situation?

**Peyton: **Honestly you guys all we can really do is let her know that we are here for her whenever she needs us, and make sure that she is clear on the fact that Haley didn't mean for any of this to happen and if she knew what the note said she wouldn't have read it. Because even though Haley already told her that I don't think Sam quit believes her.

**Haley: **That's kind of what I figured. I'm also really concerned about her eating disorder. Today when she was opening the door to the house I noticed that her whole body was shaking. It could be that she was really upset or the lack of nutrition she is getting.

**Brooke: **I kind of figured that too. I'm also really concerned about that too. I don't know what I'm going to do, but I think I'm going to ask her about it, or I was thinking Peyton can somehow ask her about it just bring it up casually at a lunch or something. She trusts you a lot, I mean she trusts me and Haley a lot to but I just feel that since you have more in common with her that she might open up to you more than one of us.

**Peyton: **Of course Brooke but I'm not going to do it right away because of what's happening right now she is already really stressed with try to figure out her sexuality and her confusions, But I will try and get her to tell me about it soon I promise.

**Brooke: **Thanks , well it's been an hour I guess we should go wake Sam up. I figured we would just talk to her in her room.

**Peyton/Haley: **That sounds fine with us.

As Peyton, Brooke, and Haley are walking towards Sam's room. Sam is in a deep sleep on her bed. Rose and Sam are making out passionately. Sam wraps her hands around Rose's waist to bring her as close to her as possible. Their bodies can't get any closer. Rose slowly kisses and licks Sam's jaw then she moves down to her neck. Kissing and sucking on her neck she hits Sam's pulse point and makes her moan. Rose pushes Sam down on her bed and starts taking Sam's shirt off and Sam helps her. Then Rose removes her bra and just stairs at her for a minute then kisses her slowly and then moves her way down to her chest and starts rubbing and pinching her breast. She then starts sucking on her nipple making Sam moan in pleasure and does this to the other one to giving them the same amount of attention to each breast. While she was doing that she made her way down to Sam's legs she slowly moves her hand up her thigh teasing her making her whimper. She then stops right at the hem of her jeans and traces it ever so softly. Sam begs her to stop teasing because she needs her now. Rose obeys and pulls her pants off then her underwear. Rose slowly places her hand right on her center and then starts rubbing her cilt ever so softly teasing her yet again. Rose I need you inside me now Sam tells her. Rose then enters a finger inside of her and starts moving it in and out, Making Sam moan. The three adults enter Sam's room and they hear her moaning then all of a sudden they hear her scream in her sleep, Ohh god Rose fuck me harder, fast. Peyton walks over to Sam to wake her up as the other two just stand there not knowing what to say about what Sam just said. Peyton was shaking Sam when she started talking again. Rose ohh my fucking god I'm cumming and then Peyton got her to wake up. Sam looks at Peyton and then at Haley and Brooke who just have Smiles on their faces.

**(Whispering in Sam's ear)Peyton: **Hun you were talking in your sleep

**Sam: **Shit.

**Peyton: **Brooke Haley if you don't mind can I talk to Sam alone for a couple of minutes?

**Brooke: **Of course

**Haley: **Yeah.

Haley and Brooke stepped outside Sam's room to leave the two talk about Sam's dream.

**A/N: Well that was chapter 6. I hope you guys enjoyed it. othlvr16 I hope you enjoyed Sam's sex dream. Next chapter there is going to be a lot more drama and Peyton and Sam talk about the dream and what happened at school. Hopefully the chapter will be up sometime tomorrow.**


	7. DYKE!

**The Things I Try To Hide**

**Chapter 7: DYKE!**

Once Brooke and Haley where out of Sam's room, Peyton sat down on Sam's bed. Sam moves really close to Peyton and lays her head down on her lap. Peyton thought this was so cute, she started playing with Sam's hair, just letting Sam lie there for a couple of minutes before they started to talk. It had been about 2 minutes since Sam had laid her head down on Peyton's lap so Peyton started to talk.

**Peyton: **Sam you know I'm here for you whenever you need me right?

**Sam: **Yeah.

**Peyton: **Okay, well do you want to talk about your dream? Maybe how you felt if you felt anything?

**Sam: **I don't know this is so embarrassing.

**Peyton: **Sam it's okay I've been through this and trust me I wish I had someone who could of helped me out while I was figuring everything out, lucky for you, you have me .

**Sam: **I know and I'm really grateful for that but it's just really hard for me to explain this when I don't even understand why it's happening.

**Peyton: **I understand completely, but hunnie its happening because obviously you really like Rose.

**Sam: **I know I do and that's what I don't understand. I don't understand how I can like my best friend. I don't understand how she can make me feel the way she does nobody has ever had that effect on me before and it scares the crap out of me.

**Peyton: **It's completely normal to feel this way.

(Whispering hoping Peyton wouldn't hear her)**Sam: **When I woke up from the dream I was so turned on from it. It was as if it was actually happening.

Sam buried her head into Peyton's lap because she was so embarrassed.

**Peyton: **And that's okay that you felt that way it's totally natural. Okay I think we've talked enough about it I can see you're getting uncomfortable but if you ever do want to talk about anything like this you know where to find me.

**Sam: **Okay thank you Peyton.

**Peyton: **Well we should get Haley and your mom back in here so we can actually talk about what we came in here for.

**Sam: **Okay.

Peyton walked out of Sam's room and into the living room to find Haley and Brooke sitting on the couch talking waiting for Peyton to come and get them. When Brooke looked up she saw Peyton walking over to them and she knew that it was time for them to go in and talk to her about the outburst in class and the note. So all three of them walk into Sam's room. Brooke sits on one side of the bed next to Sam and Peyton sits on the other, Haley grabs Sam's desk chair and brings it close to the bed and sits down. Brooke started to talk but Sam cut her off because she had something to say to Haley.

**Sam: **Haley I'm really sorry I cussed in your classroom. I'm also really sorry I called you a bitch and told you that I hated you, I don't hate you I love you and you are not a bitch at all. I understand you had to read the note because that's the rules even if I am your niece you can't give me special treatment at school.

**Haley: **Thank you Sam, I really appreciate it. I am really sorry I read the note out loud and I mean it if I knew what it said I wouldn't have read it, I would of given both of you detention or something.

**Sam: **I believe you. I was madder at Rose then you, why the heck can't she just leave me alone right now? So I can figure this entire thing out.

**Peyton: **I think Rose is really scared that she screwed up with you and that she might lose you as a best friend.

**Sam: **I hope she doesn't think that I would never not be friends with Rose. She's the only best friend I have actually really had in my life besides Jack. I really just want to figure out if I want to be more then friends with her or just stay the same.

**Brooke: **Hunnie I see the way you two look at each other and I can tell you from where I'm standing she likes you so much that it's probley killing her just to be friends with you. I also see it in your eyes that you want more than a friendship with her but you are afraid of getting hurt. You don't want her to turn out to be like everyone else in your past that has let you down, but knowing how much she likes you I really think she would never hurt you.

**Sam: **I know… not that any of you would think this about me but I care about what other people think about me. I just don't want to be made fun of, and if I take things to the next level with Rose I think I'm going to be the center of attention and name calling. I just can't deal with that, no matter how strong people think I am, I'm not a put on a front for everyone besides you guys because you're my family and would never make fun of me.

**Haley: **Aww Sam you know that I am always there for you at school no matter what happens. Even if I have a class you can come in and just take a seat without me asking any questions and I will be fine with it because I would know that you just needed to get away from everything.

**Sam: **Thank you Haley.

**Brooke: **Sam you do know that you have to apologize to Rose right? And you can't avoid her forever.

**Sam: **I know mom, I will tomorrow I promise.

**Brooke: **Okay well I think this talk is over plus it's almost dinner time and I'm tired so I'm just got to order Pizza.

**Sam: **Okay you don't have to order a big one unless Peyton and or Haley are staying because I'm not hungry. I think I ate too much at lunch.

Haley just stairs at Sam because she knows Sam didn't eat anything at lunch today and Sam was just praying that Haley wouldn't say anything to Brooke or Peyton.

**Brooke: **Are you sure hunnie?

**Sam: **Yeah I'm sure. I'm just going to write in my journal.

**Brooke: **Okay.

Once Brooke was done talking to Sam, Haley, Peyton and her walked out of the room and shut the door behind them. Brooke asked if any of them wanted to stay for dinner and Haley said that she had to go but invited Brooke and Peyton over to her house tomorrow for dinner. With That Haley said goodbye to them and walked out of the door. Brooke looked over and Peyton and asked her if she wanted to stay and Have dinner with her, Peyton said sure. So Brooke ordered a pizza and while they were waiting for it they started talking about Brooke's new clothing line. The pizza came about a half hour later and they sat in the living room eating while watching T.V. and talking about a lot of things but mostly on how concerned they are about Sam's eating disorder and how it seems to be getting worse. Meanwhile Sam was in her room writing in her food journal that everyone else thinks is just her personal journal.

11/10/09

I stepped on the scale today and I saw that I have gained three pounds. I look fat and disgusting I have no clue how anyone could even bare to look at me considering how gross I look. I am not going to eat for three days and I'm going to start going running after school. I just can't bear to look like this anymore every time I look in the mirror I am disgusted at what I see its peer fat and grossness.

Peyton and Brooke had finished eating and talking and Peyton was about to leave but she wanted to go in and say goodbye to Sam first. She walked into Sam's room to see that she was asleep with her journal facing upwards to where you could read the words; Peyton had no intention on reading them at all. She picked up the journal and went to close it when she saw the first two lines and she couldn't help but read the rest of it. Peyton had tears in her eyes as she finished reading the entree that Sam had made today. She brings it out to Brooke and explains to her that she didn't mean to read it but happen to by mistake. Brooke takes it and reads it and just starts crying she has no clue how to help her daughter to make her realize that she is not fat at all or disgusting and what she is doing to her body isn't only hurting herself but is hurting everyone else who loves and cares about her. Peyton decides to stay for a little bit to comfort her friend. She just sits down on the couch and Brooke lays her head on Peyton's shoulder and just cries. Peyton just sits there and plays with Brooke's hair letting her know that she's there for her if she wants to talk. About an hour later Brooke was finally okay and Peyton left and Brooke just headed off to her bedroom to go to sleep.

It was the next day and Brooke woke up late because she forgot to set her alarm clock last night. She woke up at 7 instead of 6:30 so she had to emidatley go and wake Sam up so she could get ready for school, but to Brooke's surprise Sam was already up and getting dressed this impressed Brooke a lot. Sam was all ready when Haley came to pick her up for school. Brooke tried getting her to eat something but of course Sam didn't want to and made up an excuse. Brooke just left it at that and watched as Haley and Sam walked out the door. As soon as they were gone Brooke went into her room to get ready for work. While Sam and Haley where in the car Sam started talking which surprised Haley a lot.

**Sam: **Haley do I really have to go to school today?

**Haley: **Of course you do sweetie. Why don't you want to?

**Sam: **Because of what happened yesterday I'm just afraid of what everyone is going to be thinking and saying to me.

**Haley: **Sam you can't worry about that stuff. If people make fun of you that's just because they are immature.

**Sam: **I know but still, I'm also worried about talking to Rose and apologizing to her about how I acted yesterday.

**Haley: **Sam everything is going to fine, I promise.

**Sam: **Haley how can you be sure of that? You don't know what the kids are like now a day I saw how they reacted to Rose when people found out she was gay. It was horrible; I just can't deal with it right now I have a lot of other problems on my mind.

After Sam said that she was really regretting it because she knew the questions would be coming.

**Haley: **Like what Sam?

**Sam: **Never mind can we just forget I mentioned it?

**Haley: **Sure anyways we are here. So I'll see you fifth period and any other time if you need me okay?

**Sam: **Okay Bye Haley.

With that Sam got out of the car and started walking towards the school. Haley was walking right behind her wanting to make sure that she was going to be okay for a while, besides Haley's classroom passes Sam's locker so she has an excuse on why she was behind her. Sam was slowly walking towards her locker when she saw a whole bunch of kids standing around it, when Sam came towards them and was trying to get through the crowed a lot of kids were yelling "Fag", "Dyke", "Lesbo" There was nothing Sam could do to make them shut up. She tried so hard not to cry then when she got to her locker she saw what everyone else was staring at. Spray painted in black on her locker was the word DYKE. Haley saw the crowed and heard the name calling so she quickly made her way through all the teenagers to find what was written on Sam's locker. Sam was just standing there shacking uncontrollably. Haley gently put her hand on Sam who made her jump but when she realized it was Haley she just wrapped her arms around her and started crying and while she was crying she asked if she could take her home. Haley said she had to call Brooke to see if that was okay with her but Haley would only be able to drop her off because she had to get back to school. Haley called Brooke and she said that it was fine but she would have to call Peyton and see if she could go over to the house and just stay with Sam because Brooke didn't want Sam to be alone in the state that she is in. When Brooke was on the phone with Peyton, Peyton agreed to go over to her house but she would be able to be there for at least 45 minutes Brooke said that was fine. So Haley took Sam and drove her home there was no talking on the ride to her house except for when Sam was getting out of the car to go inside.

**Sam: **Thank you Haley, I'll see you tonight for dinner.

**Haley: **Okay I will see you then.

Sam walks into the house and shuts the door, she doesn't bother to lock it because she knows Peyton's coming over and she didn't feel like having to get the door. She started pacing back and forth the kitchen because she really wanted to eat but she knew if she started she wouldn't be able to stop for a while, the temptation got to her and she finally just gave in. She goes into the cabinet and grabs oreos and 3 other bags of cookies then she goes into the freezer and grabs the ice cream that Brooke had just bought yesterday. She opens all the bags of cookies and opens the ice cream. She then just starts shoving food in her mouth uncontrollably. Peyton was actually able to get to Brooke's house a lot sooner then she thought. She goes to the front door and opens it because knowing Sam she probley didn't lock it. As soon as Peyton had walked into the house her heart felt like it just broke seeing the image in front of her. Seeing a broken girl just shoving food into her mouth without even stopping and not caring either. Peyton walked over to Sam and put a hand on her shoulder; Sam turned around and saw Peyton standing there. Sam couldn't help but think she was screwed but one way or another she was going to purge if she had to do it at the sink in front of Peyton she would. She kind of figured that her family has figured it out that's why they keep trying to stop her from going to the bathroom but she doesn't care anymore.

**Sam: **Hey Peyton you're her early.

**Peyton: **Hey, I know I finished earlier then I thought I would.

**Sam: **Oh well I'll be right back I have to go to the bathroom.

**Peyton: **Sam can you actual come and sit down I need to talk to you then you can go to the bathroom.

**Sam: **No I need to go to the bathroom like NOW. After I get back you can talk to me.

**Peyton: **Sam there's no way in hell I am letting you go to the bathroom for a while after what I just saw. I know you have an eating disorder and I'm just trying to help you.

**Sam: **I don't need help I just need to go to the bathroom now.

Sam tries to go to the bathroom but Peyton quickly blocks her so Sam figures if she won't let her puke in the bathroom she puke in the sink.

**Sam: **Fine have it your way I won't go to the bathroom.

With that said Sam quickly walks over to the sink and turns the water on, She shoves her figure down her throat until she gags and puke comes up. She keeps doing this until nothing else comes up, but this time she was actually throwing blood up and this scarred Sam a lot because it's never happened before. Peyton just stares at Sam in complete shock that she gave up on trying to hide it from her and just threw up in front of her. Sam was hoping Peyton hadn't seen the blood but of course she did. Peyton figured that today was the day she was going to talk to Sam about her eating disorder considering they had all day and nothing better to do.

**A/N: Well that's the end of chapter 7 I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think and if you have any ideas I'm open for all of them:].**


	8. Running From Problems

**The Things I Try To Hide**

**Chapter 8: Running from Problems.**

Sam was still standing in front of the sink, rinsing out her mouth trying to get the bitter taste to go away. Peyton was still just standing there shocked that Sam had just thrown up in front of her, she was speechless and had no clue how she was going to handle this but she knew she had to. Since Sam had already thrown up she figured she would be allowed to go to her room now, but that wasn't the case at all, Peyton stopped her and told her they needed to talk now.

**Peyton: **Sam where do you think you are going?

**Sam: **To my room.

**Peyton: **The hell you are. After what I just saw you do you really think you can just go to your room and avoid talking about this?

**Sam: **Yeah, I didn't do anything wrong.

**Peyton: **Sam you just binged & purged.

**Sam: **Just leave it alone okay?

**Peyton: **No, I am not going to just leave this alone Sam. You are hurting yourself not to mention everyone else who loves and cares about you.

**Sam: **I promise I won't do it again now can I please go to my room?

**Peyton: **Sam we both know that you are not going to be able to stop on your own.

**Sam: **Yes I can now please Peyton just drop it.

**Peyton: **No! Sam what started your eating disorder?

_With that question Sam just froze there remembering all the horrible things that had happened to her at one of her foster homes when she was 13. _

**Peyton: **Sam are you okay?

(Now crying)**Sam: **I can't stay here.

With that said Sam runs out the door, she doesn't have any shoes on. Sam has no idea where she was going but she just kept running and running until she found herself at her moms shop. She ran inside once she got inside she saw that she was on the phone. Brooke was on the phone with Peyton, she had called as soon as Sam ran out the door and has been on the phone since explaining everything that happened from the time she walked in the door to the time Sam ran out. Brooke looked up when she heard the bell and told Peyton that Sam was here and that she should come down here so all three of them can talk she would just close the shop for about an hour. Once Brooke hung up the phone Sam instantly ran to her mom still crying and hugged her for dear life.

**Brooke: **Sweetie what's wrong?

(Crying)**Sam: **I uh I ca can't I don't know.

**Brooke: **Come on hunnie yes you can.

(Crying)**Sam: **Mom can I just go in the back?

**Brooke: **Sure but Peyton is on her way here then all three of us are going to talk.

Sam walked into the back room and sat on the floor. She couldn't stop thinking about all the things that had happened at that foster home. She started shacking really badly and couldn't stop crying. Pretty soon Peyton arrived at the store and Brooke went over to the door and locked it and put the close sign up. They walked into the back room to see Sam on the ground hugging her knees as tight as she could rocking back and forth and crying uncontrollably. Brooke felt as though she was in as much pain as her daughter was. Peyton was shocked to see Sam in the state she was in. Both of them walked over to Sam and sat down next to her, one on each side of her. Brooke was rubbing Sam's back telling her that everything would be okay. Sam just collapsed into Brookes lab sobbing really hard not able to talk or do anything else besides cry. Peyton was now rubbing Sam's back while Brooke was playing with her hair trying to calm her down.

**Brooke: **Sweetie what's wrong?

**Sam: **I can't tell you.

**Brooke: **Come on Sam you can tell me anything and you know that.

_Trying to get around telling her what's wrong Sam try's changing the subject._

**Sam: **Mom can you just make everything from my past go away? All the memories just everything that happened before I met you.

**Brooke: **Aw Sweetie I really wish I could, I want nothing more than you to be happy, okay and most importantly safe and healthy.

**Sam: **As long as I'm with you I am safe and I am healthy, and hopefully I'll be okay soon.

**Peyton: **Sam you know that some of the stuff you just said isn't true at all.

**Sam: **Yes it is.

**Brooke: **Sam you have an eating disorder, which isn't healthy at all and we all know that you know that. But Sam I have a couple of question, can I ask you them?

**Sam: **Yeah.

**Brooke: **How old were you when you developed your ED?

(Whispering hoping they wouldn't hear her)**Sam: **13

**Brooke: **So you have had it for 3 years?

(Whispering)**Sam: **Yeah

**Peyton: **Sam can I ask you some questions too?

(Whispering)**Sam: **uhh sure

**Peyton: **Sam how many times a day do you throw up?

(Whispering)**Sam: **I don't know

**Brooke: **Sam you do know, please tell us.

(Whispering and crying)**Sam: **3-5 times

**Peyton: **How many times a week do you binge & purge?

(Whispering and crying)**Sam: **It all depends; can we stop with the questions now please?

**Brooke: **How does it all depend?

(Whispering and crying)**Sam: **It just does.

**Peyton: **Sam today when you threw up right in front of me I saw that you actually threw up blood, have you ever done that before?

(Whispering and crying)**Sam: **no.

**Brooke: **Sam what happened to cause you to develop an eating disorder?

_At that question Sam just froze and memories came back. Sam started shacking really badly and tried to talk but couldn't._

(Whispering and crying)**Sam: **I uh I um

_Brooke was trying to hold on to Sam to make her stop shacking but this just caused Sam to freak out even more since she was remember everything. She started shouting things._

(Screaming)**Sam: **STOP DON"T HURT ME, GET THE FUCK OFF ME PLEASE JUST STOP!

**Brooke: **Sam hunnie calm down it's just me, nobody's going to hurt you I promise.

_Sam finally snapped out of it and just hung on to her mom for dear life._

(Crying)**Sam: **I can't talk about this anymore; can we please talk about something else?

**Brooke: **Sam sweetie I know this must be hard for you, but in order for us to help we need to know what happened.

(Crying)**Sam: **I uh he uh…I can't

**Brooke: **Come on Sam yes you can, nobody is going to hurt you I'm right here.

(Crying)**Sam: **Can I go get some fresh air?

**Brooke: **Sure, just stay right in front of the store, because we aren't done talking about this we have all day.

With that Sam got up from where she was and walked to the front of the store then out the door. She turned around to make sure that Brooke and Peyton weren't coming to the front of the store, and when she realized they weren't she put her iPod in and started running as fast as she could away from Cloths over Bros. Mean while Brooke and Peyton where still in the back and they were talking.

**Peyton: **Brooke you okay?

**Brooke: **Yeah, I'm just really worried about her with everything that's going on.

**Peyton: **I know so am I, we just have to keep letting her know that we are here for her and she can talk to us about anything.

**Brooke: **I know I just have a feeling that something really horrible happened to her in one of her foster homes when she was 13 which caused her to have an eating disorder, and want to know what it is so I can help her.

**Peyton: **aww sweetie I know, I think we should go and get her and try to continue to talk to her.

**Brooke: **Yeah

Brooke walks outside the door to get Sam but doesn't see her anywhere near the store at all. She goes in to tell Peyton that Sam isn't here and they start looking for her. They called Haley and told her everything that happened from the time Peyton walked into Brooke's house and when the saw that Sam wasn't in front of the store. They asked if she had saw her and if she does to call them and let her know.

Sam found that she ran to the high school she really didn't understand why but she figured it was better than being at Brooke's store and having to talk about her foster home when she was 13. She noticed it was lunch time so she headed over to the table her and Rose always sit at and she finds her sitting there by herself. As soon as Sam walked over there her phone rang she looked at it to see that it was Brooke so she hit the ignore button. Sam sits down at the table and starts talking to Rose.

**Sam: **Hey Rose, I'm sorry about the way I acted towards you yesterday.

**Rose: **Hey, its okay I completely understand. The kiss freaked you and I'm sorry.

**Sam: **No its that um…it's just I really do like you and I don't want to ruin are friendship.

**Rose: **Wait…What? You do like me?

**Sam: **Yeah, I really do…this is just all so new to me.

**Rose: **Oh my gosh, I can't believe that. I really like you too. I know this all new to you, and if you just want to stay friends I'm fine with it.

**Sam: **I can't just be friends with you I like you way too much. If we do this I just want to take things slow if that's okay.

**Rose: **As long as I'm with you anything's okay.

**Sam: **That's really good to hear.

**Rose: **Not that I don't mind or anything but why are you at school I thought Haley took you home this morning?

**Sam: **She did..But Peyton and Brooke were questioning me about shit I don't need to talk about. So I asked to go outside and started to run and found myself here. But Haley can't find out because know Brooke has called her.

**Rose: **I think that's kind of to late…Haley's walking over here and she doesn't look to happy.

**Sam: **Fuck whatever you do, don't leave me here alone even if she asks you to please.

**Rose: **Okay I won't I promise, I will do anything for you just remember that.

**Sam: **I know and that is one thing I love about you.

**Haley: **What do you love about Rose Sam?

**Sam: **umm Nothing Haley.

**Haley: **Okay then, well Rose do you mind if I talk to Sam alone for a couple of minutes?

**Rose: **Can't you talk to her later I mean don't you take her home after school?

**Haley: **Rose please, she isn't supposed to be at school right now and I need to talk to her alone now so please can you let me do that?

**Sam: **If what you need to talk to me about is what Brooke and Peyton were talking to me about then I don't want to hear it…plus Rose isn't going anywhere you kind of interrupted or conversation so can you leave?

**Haley: **No I will not leave, until I get some answers.

**Sam: **Fine if you won't leave I will, I don't have to stay here you signed me out this morning. Since I know you're going to call Brooke let her know that I'll see her at your house for dinner.

**Haley: **Sam you aren't leaving.

**Sam: **Rose I'll call you at 3 O'clock to let you know where I am so we can talk more okay?

**Rose: **Okay….Bye.

_With that Sam walked away from Rose and Haley and left the school._

**Haley: **Rose why were you acting like that?

**Rose: **Like what?

**Haley: **Disrespectful and defiant, you usually do what I ask you to even when we aren't at school, I've never heard you talk to me like that before.

**Rose: **Well sorry me and Sam where kind of having a really important conversation and you kind of interrupted it.

**Haley: **Sorry, but I really needed to talk to her. Her ED is getting worse and everyone is just really concerned about her.

**Rose: **I'm really sorry I didn't know, but I also promised her I wouldn't leave her with you, because she looked upset when I told her you were coming.

**Haley: **I understand that. Well the bell is about to ring you better get to class.

The last two periods for Rose went by really quickly because she couldn't wait till she got the call from Sam to find out where she was so they could hang out. Meanwhile Haley called Brooke fourth period since it was her free period, and told her that she was at the school but got pissed off at her and told her she would just see everyone at her house for dinner and left. After Brooke hung up the phone she told Peyton but they still didn't stop looking for her but it seems like they looked everywhere so they thought. Sam was actually back at her house thanking god know one was there. Well once it was three o'clock she called Rose and told her to meet her at her house. Rose was leaving the school when she ran into Haley.

**Haley: **HeyRose I know you just hung up with Sam and I really need to know where she is.

**Rose: **Haley you're going to hate me but I'm not telling you, I know you are concerned about her but if something happens I will call you okay?

**Haley: **No that's not okay Rose I need to know where she is now.

**Rose: **Sorry got to go.

With that said Rose started running as fast as she can away from Haley hoping that Haley wouldn't be able to follow her. Haley got into her car and tried to follow her but lucky for Rose she was fast enough to get away from her. But just to be safe she kept running as fast as she could until she reached Sam's house she rang the door bell and waited for Sam to open the door.

**Sam: **Hey Baby come in.

**Rose: **Hey Hottie thanks.

_They started walking to Sam's room as they were talking. _

**A/N: Okay I am sorry it took me so long to get this updated I have had a lot of stuff going on but it is up now. I know it's weird that I am carrying a whole day on for 3 chapters it's just I don't know how to cut the chapters off and how long to make them. Anyways to let you know othlvr16 next chapter there is going to be some Sam and Rose action just thought you should know:].**


	9. Waking Up Screaming!

**The Things I Try to Hide**

**Chapter 9: waking up screaming!**

**Sam: **No problem so did Haley give you any trouble when I left?

**Rose: **Yeah, but whatever. So what do you want to do?

_Sam and Rose were now in Sam's room and making their way to her bed._

**Sam: **I thought we could just talk and hang out.

**Rose: **That's totally fine with me.

**Sam: **so how was school?

**Rose: **Okay I guess, wish you were there. Haley kept bugging me though.

**Sam: **I'm sorry about that. Brooke, Peyton, and Haley are over reacting on things and I just can't deal with them right now.

**Rose: **I totally I understand, if you want I can go over to Haley's with you.

**Sam: **That's okay, if they try to talk to me I will just walk out of the house and come over to yours if that's okay.

**Rose: **Yeah that's perfectly fine with me, you know you're always welcome at my house.

**Sam: **I know and that's another thing I love about you, you are always willing to help me no matter what.

**Rose: **Aww thanks Sam.

**Sam: **I know I said I wanted things between us to move slow, but I really want to kiss you right now.

**Rose: **Really?

_Rose leans in closer to Sam to where their lips are almost touching._

**Rose: **You sure?

_When Rose spoke it sent chills down Sam just being this close to her gives her butterflies._

**Sam: **positive.

With that Rose leaned in and placed her lips onto Sam's. Sam moaned into Rose's mouth at the contact. The kiss started to get more intense and Rose traced Sam's bottom lip with her tongue begging for entrance which Sam greatly aloud. Their tongues fought for damanice. Pretty soon they broke the kiss for air, and just stared into each other's eyes. After about a minute Rose was laying on top of Sam kissing her. Both of the girl's hands were moving up and down each other's bodies. Rose started moving her hand's under Sam's shirt which made her moan in pleasure. Rose gently gazed her hands over Sam's stomach and moved them up until they were right where she wanted them on Sam's breast. Rose now was sucking on Sam's neck while squeezing and playing with Sam's breast. Sam was moaning so loud because of how good Rose was making her feel. Sam Stopped Rose for a minute and took her shirt off. After Sam's shirt was off she started kissing and sucking Sam's neck and moving to her collar bone. Brooke and Peyton decided that it would be a good idea to go and check the house just to see if Sam was there. When they walked in the house they saw Rose's bag so they knew both of them where in Sam's room probley. Peyton decided she would be the one to go get Sam and tell Rose that she had to leave. Peyton walked into the room and couldn't believe what she was seeing. Rose was on top of a shirtless Sam sucking on her collar bone while playing with her breast and Sam was moaning and playing with Rose's hair. Peyton immediately Yelled out Sam's name and Brooke came running and didn't like what she was seeing either. Rose jumped off Sam and Sam quickly put her shirt back on and they both just sat there silently.

**Peyton: **Rose I think you need to leave.

**Sam: **Peyton you're not my mom and she's not leaving.

**Brooke: **Samantha watch your attitude. I think it's definitely time for Rose to leave seeing as you were supposed to still be with me and Peyton, but instead you were here fooling around.

**Sam: **Why so you can force me to talk about shit that happened to me that made me throw my food up? Well guess what I don't care what you want I'm not talking about it and Rose isn't leaving, and we weren't fooling around its called making out.

**Brooke: **Sam there was a lot more than just kissing going on if I recall. Now Sam please cut the attitude and just do as I say.

**Sam: **Rose isn't leaving and I'm not talking about it why the FUCK can't you understand that?

**Peyton: **Sam don't cuss at your mother like that. We just want to talk to you and I'm happy to do it whether Rose leaves or not so it's up to you.

**Brooke: **Peyton's right I'll talk about it with her here, so what's it going to be Sam?

**Sam: **Well Rose isn't leaving unless I leave, and if you insist on talking about my past then we will leave and I won't go to Haley's for dinner.

**Rose: **Why is it so important for you guys to talk to Sam about this anyways? Can't you tell that it's upsetting her and doesn't want to bring it up?

**Peyton: **Rose we totally get that, but if you saw what I saw today then you pretty much would be doing the same thing.

**Sam: **Peyton leave it the fuck alone. I told you I would quit doing it so can you just stop?

**Peyton: **No Sam I can't because I know for a fact that you can't stop on your own and I want to help you.

**Brooke: **Sam what happened when you were 13?

**Sam: **Please stop asking me that.

**Brooke: **Not until you tell me so I can help you move past it. Please sweetie just tell me.

**Peyton: **Sam we just care about you.

**Sam: **I know you care, but I've been dealing with it on my own for the past 3 years and I can keep doing it.

**Brooke: **Not very well Sam, we just don't want you to have to deal with it on your own anymore.

**Sam: **I'm really tired can I just take a nap before we go to Haley's please? I'll talk about it later no arguing if I can just go to sleep now for an hour.

**Brooke: **Sam can we talk about it for 15 minutes then you can go to sleep for 45 minutes?

**Sam: **Mom please I'm just so tired I can't think straight.

**Brooke: **I'm okay with it if Peyton is because this concerns her as much as it does you and me.

**Sam: **Peyton please? I promise I'll talk about it with no arguing.

**Peyton: **Okay Sam just an hour.

**Sam: **Thank you, also I know you wanted Rose to leave but I really don't feel like being alone can she stay in here till I fall asleep please?

**Brooke: **Sure sweetie, but no making out or anything just sleeping.

**Sam: **Thank you mom

Brooke and Peyton made their way out of the room. Once they were out of the room Sam laid down on her bed and Rose laid down next to her just to comfort her because she could tell Sam was really upset still. After about 10 minutes Sam was finally asleep and Rose left the room. Rose was about to walk out the front door when Brooke stopped her.

**Brooke: **Hey Rose can you come here me and Peyton want to talk to you?

**Rose: **Sure.

_Rose walked into the living room where both of the adults were and she sat down on the chair next to the coach._

**Peyton: **Rose why didn't you listen to me and Brooke earlier?

**Rose: **Sam didn't want me to leave, and I felt that she needed me here so I stayed.

**Brooke: **Rose that's great that you want to be here for Sam, but we really need to find out what happened so we can help her and we honestly don't think she would tell us while you were here so that's why she insisted that you stayed.

**Rose: **I'm sorry you guys….All of this is my fault though and I just feel really bad so I just want to help her the way she wants to be helped.

**Peyton: **How is all of this your fault?

**Rose: **I'm the one that kissed her, passed her the note, plus I'm the one that outed her about having an eating disorder.

**Peyton: **Rose you did the right thing on telling Haley about her ED we needed to know. About the kiss and note you guys already worked all of that out.

Sam was still in her room sleeping but she was having a nightmare about one of the things that had happened to her when she was 13. _One of her foster brothers came into her room without knocking on it and pushed Sam down onto her bed telling her how pretty and beautiful she was. He started to kiss her and then move down her neck Sam tried getting away but he was too heavy for her to move him. He started touching her boobs_. As soon as that happened in her dream Sam screamed really loud STOP GET OFF ME DON'T. GET OFF ME! Brooke, Peyton, and Rose all heard this. Rose thought this would be a good time to leave so they could try and get Sam to talk. Peyton and Brooke went running into Sam's room. When they got there they saw her hugging her knees rocking back and forth. Brooke ran over to her and sat on the bed and rubbed her back telling her that she would be okay that no one can hurt her. Sam immediately sunk her head into her mom and started crying even harder. Peyton sat down next to Sam on the other side of her. Brooke and Peyton tried to get Sam to tell them what her dream was about.

**Brooke: **Sam sweetie its okay it was just a bad dream no one can hurt you.

_Sam just sits there crying not being able to speak._

**Peyton: **I know this going to be hard Sam but can you tell us what the dream was about?

(Crying)**Sam: **I uh ca..Can't

_Sam looks over at the clock trying to avoid this conversation and see's that they actually have to go to Haley's now._

(Crying)**Sam: **Its 5:45 aren't we supposed be at Haley's at 6?

**Brooke: **Yes we are so how about you get ready and we will meet you down stairs in 5 minutes.

**Peyton: **Oh and Sam don't forget that after dinner we are going to talk like you promised us.

**Sam: **Okay.

Peyton and Brooke walked out of Sam's room and went down stairs to wait for Sam so they could get to Haley's house. Sam was in her bathroom cleaning her face off so Haley wouldn't be able to tell that she was crying, she really didn't feel like going but knew she wouldn't be allowed to stay home alone. She grabbed her iPod and headed down stairs. Once Sam was down stairs all three of them headed out the front door and got into Brooke's car. Sam put her headphones in so she didn't have to talk or hear the conversation that was going on. Pretty soon they were at Haley's house and they all got out of the car and walked towards the front door. Brooke asked Sam to take out her headphones but she didn't listen, if Sam had to be there she was going to listen to her music most of the night. Haley opened the door and let the girls in. Sam immediately went over to the coach and just sat there not making a sound or even saying hi to Haley. Brooke and Peyton walk into the house and Haley gestures for them to go in the kitchen so they can talk while getting dinner ready.

**Haley: **I see you guys found Sam. Where was she?

**Peyton: **In her room half naked with Rose.

**Haley: **Umm okay wow. Is that why she's not talking to anyone?

**Brooke: **No she's not talking because we keep trying to get her to tell us what happened to her when she was 13 and she keeps avoiding it. But she promised us after dinner that she would talk about it little does she know we're talking about it here.

**Haley: **Well that should be interesting I'm not one of her favorite people right now.

**Peyton: **None of us are the only person she seems to want to be around her is Rose unless she is crying about bad memories then she will hug and bury her head into Brooke.

**Brooke: **Yeah today after we found her in her room after arguing for a long time we let her take a nap but she wanted Rose to stay with her until she fell asleep.

**Haley: **that's weird. Anyways dinners ready, who wants to go tell Sam?

**Peyton: **I guess I will, even though I know she's going to say she's not hungry. We read her journal yesterday and it said she wasn't going to eat for three days. But I'm going to make her eat she can't keep doing this.

_With that said Peyton walked over to Sam and tapped her on the shoulder. Sam took her headphones out and looked up and Peyton._

**Sam: **What?

**Peyton: **Dinners ready let's go eat.

**Sam: **I'm not hungry, I'm perfectly fine right here.

**Peyton: **Sam I don't care that you say you are not hungry because I'm pretty sure you are since you didn't eat at all yesterday and what you ate today you threw up, and you are eating dinner with us so get up and go to the table.

**Sam: **No! I'm not hungry and I'm not going to the table to sit with you guys.

_With that Sam put her headphones back in her ears, Peyton pissed at what Sam just did rips them out._

**Sam: **What the fuck Peyton!

**Peyton: **excuse me? Don't cuss at me Sam.

**Sam: **Well then stop bugging me and leave me alone. I don't want to eat and you can't make me.

_It's been about 5 minutes since Peyton went to go get Sam so Brooke came in to see what's going on._

**Brooke: **What's going on?

**Peyton: **Well she says that she's not hungry and that she won't eat or sit at the table with us.

**Brooke: **Sam can you please come to the table?

_Sam gave in because she didn't feel like fighting with Brooke right now, she knows she probley will end up fighting with her later on when they talk._

**Sam: **Yeah I'm coming.

Sam, Brooke and Peyton walk into the dining room and sit down at the table. Haley was all ready sitting down with everything out and ready for them to start eating. She had wine out for the three adults and water for Sam. There was salad, chicken and green beans. Everyone except for Sam started to dish up their food and put it on their plates. They started talking while eating.

**Haley: **Sam aren't you going to eat?

**Sam: **I'm not hungry; I agreed to sit at the table but didn't agree to eat.

**Haley: **Are you sure Sam? You didn't eat anything yesterday as I am told, and if I am correct anything that you have eaten today was thrown up after.

**Sam: **Is it really any of your business Haley?

**Brooke: **Samantha stop being so rude. And yes it is, Haley is your aunt just like Peyton and we are just concerned about you. Will you please just eat a little bit?

(Screaming)**Sam: **I'm not eating anything. I'm fat, ugly and disgusting looking and there's no way in hell I'm going to get fatter!

_With that said Sam ran over to the couch and put her headphones in and laid there and cried._

**Haley: **Why does she think this badly of herself?

**Peyton: **We don't know that's what we want to find out.

**Brooke: **And we are going to go find out right now if you guys are done eating.

**Peyton: **I'm done.

**Haley: **Same here.

All three of the adults got up from the table and walked into the living room to where Sam was. Sam was lying face down on the couch with her headphones in her ears. Brooke lightly tapped Sam on the shoulder and she turned around and took the headphones out. Brooke sat on the couch next to Sam, Haley sat on the other side of her and Peyton sat on the coffee table right in front of her.

**Sam: **Are you guys done? Can we go home now?

**Brooke: **Yes we are done but we aren't going home. You know how you promised you would talk to us well we are doing that here.

**Sam: **No please can I just talk to you about it mom?

**Peyton: **Sam you said if we let you take a nap that you would talk to us about it without any arguing we held up are part now you have to do the same.

**Sam: **Fine.

**Haley: **Sam first off I want to know why you think your fat, ugly and disgusting looking.

**Sam: **Um let's see because it's the truth.

**Brooke: **Sam no it's not and you know that. Anyways on to the more serious questions. What was your dream about earlier?

_At this question Sam buried her head into Brooke_

(Whispering)**Sam: **Something bad that happened to me.

**Peyton: **Which was what Sam?

(Whispering)**Sam: **I can't say.

**Brooke: **Come on sweetie I promise you that whatever you say will stay between the four of us.

(Whispering and crying now)**Sam: **When I was 13 and at one of my foster homes I was uhh..Beaten and Raped by another foster kid there. You guys asking me all these questions make me remember it and I can't take it. That's when I started developing my eating disorder too.

_Sam was now shaking and Brooke and Haley could feel it considering they were sitting right next to her._

**Brooke: **Baby I am so sorry that happened to you.

**Haley: **Sam we had no idea.

**Peyton: **Sweetie I'm so sorry that must have been horrible.

(Whispering and crying now)**Sam: **It was. Mom can we please go home now I talked about it and I just want to go to sleep now.

**Brooke: **Sure Sweetie.

Sam, Brooke and Peyton all left Haley's house and went back to Brooke's. Peyton didn't even walk in the door she said goodnight and went straight to her car to leave the mother and daughter alone. Once Sam and Brooke were in the house Sam looked at her and asked if she would stay with her until she fell asleep. Brooke said of course and that she would be there in a couple of minutes. Sam got ready for bed when she walked out of her bathroom Brooke was already in her room laying on her bed. Sam laid down and scooted as close as she could to Brooke and told her she loved her and Brooke did the same while she kissed Sam's head. Sam was asleep 30 minutes later and Brooke left and went to her room to fall asleep but she was having a hard time because of what her daughter has just told her. Brooke finally got to sleep around 1 am.

**A/N: There is chapter 9 I hope you guys like it. Sorry it took me a couple of days to get it up there this might be one of my longest chapters yet. In the next chapters there's going to be some drama so hope you are ready for it. And othlvr16 I hope you liked the Sam rose scene. If you have any ideas on what to do with them next let me know. And that goes for everyone else too.**


	10. Is She Okay? What Happened?

**The Things I Try to Hide**

**Chapter 10: Is She Okay? What Happened?**

It was the next morning in the Davis house and Sam was just getting up out of bed when Brooke walked into her room. Sam didn't notice Brooke in the room at all because she was tired and feeling weak. She walked into her bathroom and looked in the mirror. She was wearing a sports bra and short shorts so she was able to identify where all her "fat" was. She started pinching her stomach and her thighs saying how disgusting she looked and how pathetic she was. When Sam turns around from her mirror she sees Brooke standing there with a sad expression on her face. Not wanting to get into things today she tried walking around Brooke but she just grabbed her arm and led her to her bed so they could talk.

**Brooke: **Hey sweetie how did you sleep last night?

**Sam: **Okay I guess

**Brooke: **That's good, Sam I want to talk about what I just saw and heard and about what you told us last night I need more information then what you gave me sweetheart.

**Sam: **Mom isn't Haley going to be here real soon to take me to school?

**Brooke:** Yeah she'll be here in a half hour so why don't you get dressed while I get breakfast ready then we can talk while we eat

**Sam: **Okay but I'm not hungry, I think I'll skip breakfast and just eat at lunch

**Brooke: **Sam sweetie you need to eat something I don't care if it's just a piece of toast but you NEED to get some food into your body and keep it in your body.

**Sam: **I'll be out shortly I just got to get dressed and get my stuff packed for school.

**Brooke: **Okay

With that said Brooke walked out of Sam's room closing the door and going to the kitchen. Sam was still sitting on her bed trying to take up as much time as she can so she won't have any time to eat before leaving for school. So about 10 minutes later she starts getting dressed she puts on loose fitting jeans and a baggy t-shirt plus a sweatshirt over that. She goes and puts on her make-up as slowly as possible once she was done with all that she started getting all her things packed for school. While she was in her bathroom though Haley had come into the house and sat at the barstool and started talking to Brooke waiting for Sam.

**Haley: **Good Morning Brooke how are you?

**Brooke: **Morning Hales, I could be doing a lot better.

**Haley: **Let me guess Sam?

**Brooke: **Yeah, this morning when I went into her room she walked over to her mirror not noticing me and started pulling at her thighs and stomach where there was "fat" and was saying how disgusting and fat she was. Plus she told me she wasn't hungry but I told her she had to eat something weather it was just a piece of toast or not. So I think she's taking her time so she doesn't have time to eat anything but I've already made 2 pieces of toast for her and I'll give them to her right before you guys leave.

**Haley: **Aww Brooke I'm really sorry that all this is happening to you guys. I was wondering if I had your permission to take Sam out of fourth period today to try talking to her about some stuff and just see how she is handling the day because we both know there's going to be a lot of name calling.

**Brooke: **Yeah Hales that's totally fine you don't even have to ask me these questions she's your niece so you have permission to do stuff like that.

**Haley: **Thanks, well it's 7:45 and if we don't leave right now we will be late for school.

(Yelling)**Brooke: **Sam get out here with your stuff Hales is here and you guys got to go like now.

**Sam: **coming

Sam walks out of her room and into the kitchen were both the adults are sitting. Hales and Brooke just look at Sam and her outfit and are feeling sad for the girl because she feels she has to hide behind her clothing. All three of them make their way to the front door and they say goodbye. Right before Sam walks out Brooke hands her the toast and Sam gives her an evil look. She had to take the toast but she wasn't going to eat it. Once Haley and Sam are in Haley's car for about ten minutes and Haley notices that Sam isn't eating she figured she would try to get the girl to eat.

**Haley: **Hey Sam aren't you going to eat the toast you're mom made for you?

**Sam: **I totally would eat it if I was hungry but like I told her I'm not hungry.

Looking at Sam while there at a red light she can see that the girl is shaking and she is a little pale.

**Haley: **Sam are you okay? You look a little pale and you're shaking.

**Sam: **Yeah Hales don't worry I'm fine. Well we are here so I guess I'll see you fifth period bye.

**Haley: **Bye.

With those words said Sam starts walking off and as soon as she walks by a garbage can she throws the food she had in her hand away and Haley saw this and was really upset by it. She also saw Rose walking up to Sam which usually never happens they usually just meet at her locker. When Sam realized Rose was right by her Sam immediately grabbed her hand. Rose leaned in and whispered something into Sam's ear but Haley couldn't hear what she said. Both Girls start walking into the school hallway not realizing Haley is right behind them just making sure they will be okay and that Sam won't freak out again. On their way to Sam's locker they could hear a lot of words directed towards Sam and she was freaking out but Rose just held her hand tighter to let her know she wouldn't let her go through this alone and that she was there for her.

Sam and Rose head to first period and they get there right as the bell rings which is a blessing because the teacher is always on their asses trying to find an excuse to give them detention. While in class they weren't paying attention to their teacher at all they were just talking about random things and they made their first period class fly by so fast. Sam and Rose head out of the class room when the bell rings and Rose tells Sam she will see her at lunch and if she needs her before then to text her and she will come find her and they will ditch together. The next two periods were hell for Sam she didn't have anyone to talk to and some people were making fun of her but she didn't want to bother Rose so she would just wait until lunch time.

Third period finally ended which means it was lunch time and Sam could finally be close to Rose again. As Sam was walking towards where they usually sit she was feeling weaker than she was earlier and she was shaking really badly but she didn't care she decided she would just push through it and after school when Haley dropped her off at home she would just go and sleep until Brooke got there. Sam didn't realize that Haley was watching her and noticing how weak and shaky the girl looked. Haley decided that when there was about 5 minutes left of lunch she would go outside and get Sam and ask her to come with her. Sam finally got to the lunch table she always sat at with Rose and of course Rose was already sitting there waiting for her.

**Rose: **Hey Sam

**Sam: **Hey Baby…How was second and third period for you today?

**Rose: **Boring as hell…No one to talk to and the teachers are weird. How were they for you?

**Sam: **Ohh they were hell a lot of kids were making rude remarks towards me and the teachers won't stop asking me if I'm okay.

**Rose: **I'm sorry sweetie I know how much this hurts but trust me the remarks and names will stop in a week or so they will move on to better things. As for the teachers just tell them you're fine or to shove it either way works.

(After she stopped laughing)**Sam: **Yeah I would love to tell them to shove it but we both know that wouldn't go over so well.

**Rose: **Yeah I know what you mean. Hey I'm not trying to be a mom or anything but I'm just wondering if you're going to eat anything.

**Sam: **No it's okay that you asked I don't mind..But know I had a big breakfast this morning so I'm not really hungry.

**Rose: **Okay. Do you want to hang out after school today? I mean after your mom gets home of course and gives you permission we can just hang in your room or do whatever you want.

**Sam: **Yeah that sounds good but you don't have to wait for my mom to get home you can come over after school of course Haley's driving me home and hopefully she will leave me there by myself but if not you can just come through the window.

**Rose: **That sounds good to me. Sorry to have to say this but Haley is actually coming over here right now.

**Sam: **What the hell does she want now? Why can't all of them just leave me alone?

**Rose: **I don't know sweetie maybe because they care about you.

**Sam: **I know that but I feel suffocated and it's annoying.

**Rose: **I know what you mean.

Haley was walking over to where Sam and Rose were sitting and she couldn't help here some of their conversation about her coming over there and why they couldn't just leave her alone. Haley wants to make Sam understand that they just care about her and really want to make sure she is okay. Haley finally gets to the table and starts talking.

**Haley: **Hey Rose and Sam.

**Sam: **Hey

**Rose: **Hey what's up?

**Haley: **Well as you know I don't have a fourth period class and well I wanted to talk to Sam during that time about some things. So since there is about like three minutes left until lunch is over Sam can you come with me please?

**Sam: **Even though you made it a question I know damn well that it's not and I have no fucking choice right?

**Haley: **Samantha stop cussing and yes you're right so come on.

**Sam: **Fine. Bye Rose I'll see you 5th period.

**Rose: **Bye Sam, Bye Haley see you both 5th period.

With that said Haley and Sam both walked off Sam in front of Haley so she couldn't start talking to her right then and there. She also was trying to hide the fact on how weak and shaky she was but she wasn't doing a very good job. As they were both walking back to Haley's classroom Haley noticed how weak and shaky Sam was and she was really concerned about this, of course Haley actually had bought Sam food knowing that Sam wasn't eating at lunch and she was hoping to get Sam to eat some even if it was just the salad that she bought. They arrived at Haley's classroom and Sam sat on top of a desk that was right in front of Haley's and Haley sat on top of her desk and started talking.

**Haley: **So Sam how has your day been so far?

**Sam**: (Sarcastically) it's been fantastic.

**Haley: **Sam can we knock the sarcasm off please. I just want to talk to you and help that's all I'm trying to do here.

**Sam: **And that's the problem, it seems like that is all everyone is trying to do lately is help. When are you guys going to get it that I honestly don't need any help I'm fine.

**Haley: **If you were fine you wouldn't be purging your food or be standing in front of the mirror and grabbing at fat which you don't have and saying things like how disgusting you are Sam.

**Sam: **Honestly Haley I don't see how this is any of your business.

**Haley: **It's my business because I am your aunt and I care about you a lot Sam.

**Sam: **Okay whatever can I go?

**Haley: **No Sam you can't. So I know for a fact that you haven't eaten anything today and what you ate yesterday was purged, I bought you a salad will you please eat it?

**Sam: **I would but I'm not hungry and it's not good to force yourself to eat when you're not hungry.

**Haley: **Sam we both know that's a lie. Besides you look really pale and are shaky and I can tell that you feel weak just by looking at you and that isn't good at all.

**Sam: **I'm perfectly fine none of that is true at all can we please just drop this subject it's getting pretty old.

**Haley: **Fine how are you handling all the names and teasing that's going on?

**Sam: **I don't really like this subject either Haley.

**Haley: **Sam it's not good to keep things bottled up, I'm just giving you a chance to talk about how your feeling because I know all your teachers have been concerned about you and they try to talk to you but you just tell them your fine when in reality you're not.

**Sam: **Whatever there's all five minutes left until 5th period and I have to go to the bathroom so I shall be back.

**Haley: **Okay.

Sam walks out of the classroom and into the bathroom. Haley is still sitting on top of her desk thinking about the conversation she just had with Sam and how she wishes it went a lot better than it did. She doesn't know how she is going to get through to her and make her understand that they care about her and just want to help her get healthy. The bell rang ending 4th period and kids started entering Haley's classroom. Rose walks in expecting to see Sam but she doesn't so instead of going to her seat she waits by the door for her. Pretty soon Sam comes walking towards the door and Rose is standing there waiting for her. Once Sam enters the classroom the bell rings and Sam and Rose start walking to their seats Haley is just staring at them because it seems like they always hold up the class even though they are the two smartest kids in her class. All of a sudden Sam faints. Rose hearing a loud thud turns around and see's her just laying on the ground Haley wasn't looking at them when she fainted she had no clue what the noise was but when she turned around she noticed Sam laying on the ground with Rose right next to her trying to get her to wake up. Haley runs over to Sam and tries waking her up too. They were trying for about 5 minutes until finally she woke up and she was really confused.

**Sam: **What happened? Why am I lying on the floor?

**Rose: **Baby you fainted.

**Haley: **Sam I'm going to call Peyton and see if she can come and pick you up and bring you home and stay with you until I get there.

**Sam: **Haley I don't need a fucking baby sitter.

**Haley: **Sam don't cuss at me. Why don't you just stay lying down while I call Peyton?

With that Haley walked away and went to get her cell phone to call Peyton. Meanwhile rose and Sam where talking.

**Sam: **Rose will you still come over after school and we can hang out in my room?

**Rose: **Of course I will baby. I'll even use the window so Peyton and Haley won't know I'm there unless they come into your room.

**Sam: **They won't be able to I'm going to lock it.

**Rose: **Okay

While Sam and Rose are talking Haley is on the phone with Brooke telling her what happened and that she was going to call Peyton and see if she could pick Sam up right now and then stay with her till Haley got there. Brooke said that it was fine and if Peyton couldn't that she would come home right away. After she was done talking to Brooke she called Peyton.

**Peyton: **Hello?

**Haley: **Hey it's Haley

**Peyton: **What's up? Isn't school still going on?

**Haley: **Yeah that's kind of what I need to talk to you about.

**Peyton: **Okay what is it?

**Haley: **Well it's about 10 minutes into last period and Sam kind of just fainted and I was wondering if you can come pick her up and stay with her until I get to Brooke's house after school and after I pick Jamie up?

**Peyton: **Of course I want to talk to Sam anyways I'll be there in about 5 minutes I'll meet her by the office.

**Haley: **Okay sounds good bye.

After Haley Hung up the phone she walked back over to where Sam and Rose were and told Sam what was happening. After Sam got told to go to the office and wait for Peyton she went and got her stuff and headed to the office to wait. Within 3 minutes of Sam getting to the office Peyton was there and they headed to her car so they could go to Sam's house. Once they got into the car Peyton started talking to Sam.

**Peyton: **Sam how much have you eaten today?

**Sam: **Is that really any of your business Peyton? Because I don't think it is.

**Peyton: **Sam considering I had to pick you up from school because you fainted and I know you have an eating disorder it is my business and besides I'm also your aunt so that makes it my business too.

**Sam: **Well I'm glad you think so but I'm not telling you anything about my food intake so you can just deal with it.

**Peyton: **Sam stop acting so rude I'm just worried about you and all I want to do is help…But if you don't want to talk about that then how about we talk about what you confessed to us last night?

**Sam: **Umm how about not and we say we did? Besides Peyton I'm not feeling too well I just want to get inside the house and take a nap in my room okay?

**Peyton: **Sam you don't feel good because you haven't eaten in a couple of days. But I'll let you sleep until Haley gets here but then both of us are going to talk to you okay?

**Sam: **WHY THE FUCK CAN"T YOU GUYS JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE?

With that said Sam rushed out of Peyton's car and ran into the house and into her room and locked her bedroom door so Peyton couldn't come in at anytime while she was sleeping and waiting for Rose. As soon as Sam's door was locked she fell down against it and started crying really hard. Peyton walked into the house and immediately went to Sam's room because she was tired of all the bullshit Sam was pulling and she hated seeing the girl in pain, but when she reached the door she heard something that she wasn't expecting at all. She heard Sam crying and she tried opening the door but realized it was locked so she asked Sam if she would open the door.

**Peyton: **Hey sweetie can you please open your door?

(Crying)**Sam: **Go away I'm going to sleep but I'm sure you'll wake me up when Haley get's here.

**Peyton: ** Fine I'll go but you're right we are going to wake you up and talk to you.

With that said Peyton walked away from Sam's room but she stayed close to it so she could hear what was going on and if she was okay. Sam was still crying when she heard someone tapping on her window she got up from where she was and walked over to her window and let Rose in. Rose immediately saw that Sam is crying and asks her what's wrong and if there was anything she could do to help. Little did the girls know that Peyton had heard someone talking in Sam's room so she walked over there and realized that Sam had let Rose in through her window. Peyton stayed there and listened to their conversation.

**Rose: **Baby what's wrong?

**Sam: **Everything is just so messed up right now.

**Rose: **I'm sorry baby. How about we go lay on your bed and I hold you in my arms?

**Sam: **That sounds good to me.

Rose and Sam were lying on Sam's bed with Rose holding her tightly and comforting her as best as she could. Peyton was still by the door listening to the comforting words Rose was telling Sam she didn't even notice that Haley had come in the house and was standing right by her until she started talking.

**Haley: **Peyton what are you doing standing in front of Sam's door?

**Peyton: **Listening to her and Rose and before you say anything no I did not let Rose in she climbed through her window and I would go into her room except that Sam locked the door as soon as we got home and she actually hasn't stopped crying since.

**Haley: **Wait a minute…Sam's crying? Do you know why?

**Peyton: **Yes and no I don't know why all she told Rose is that everything is just so messed up right now.

**Haley: **I think we should try to talk to her right now even though Rose is here.

**Peyton: **I agree with you.

So with that said Haley goes to knock on Sam's door but before she could knock she heard Sam talking so she just listened and motioned for Peyton to come to the door and listen too.

**Sam: **I can't take this anymore.

**Rose: **Take what sweetie?

**Sam: **The memories, the name calling, everyone caring about me.

**Rose: **Aww sweetie I don't know what the memories are about but I can tell that they are bad ones and I'm not going to pressure you into talking about them but if you ever need to you know I'm always here and I will never tell anyone what you tell me in less you let me. The name calling and harassment at school is a lot to deal with trust me I know and I will stick by you through it all just like you stuck by me when it was happening to me at the beginning of the school year, and I can see were your coming from about people caring about you because you're not used to it so it feels like you're suffocating but there not trying to make you feel that way at all.

**Sam: **I know baby thanks. I just can't stop the memories and they haunt me in my sleep to the point where I don't even want to go to sleep anymore. I thought I already escaped this hell but I guess I haven't and the fact that people are harassing me at school is just making it worse because some of the things people say I've heard before.

**Rose: **Baby it's all going to be okay I will help you get through all of this…and you can take your time telling me everything that's bothering you I won't push you in to telling me anything you don't want to.

While Haley and Peyton were listening to Rose and Sam talk they didn't realize that Brooke had come into the house and walked up to them and was wondering what they were doing.

**Brooke: **Hey you guys. What are you doing in front of Sam's door?

**Peyton: **Hey Brooke were listening to Sam and Rose talking and before you say anything I didn't let her in the house and neither did Haley she came through Sam's window and Sam's door is locked or else Rose wouldn't be here right now because both me and Haley want to talk to her and since you're home I'm guessing you do too.

**Brooke: **Yeah I want to talk to Sam with you guys. I'll get Sam in a minute but in the mean time do you want to tell me what they've been talking about?

**Haley: **Sam said everything was just so messed up and then they talked about what was bothering her. She said the memories, the teasing and everyone caring and Rose was being so sweet to her and reassuring her everything will be okay. Sam also said she thought she had escaped this hell but she hasn't and the name calling at school brings back memories because she's heard them before.

**Brooke: **Okay well I think it's time to get Sam and have Rose leave so we can talk to her.

Brooke knocks on Sam's door and lets her know that she is home and that she needs to come out and Rose needs to go home so they could talk. Sam didn't want Rose to leave so she didn't respond or open her door. So Brooke told her that Rose can stay but that means she's going to be listening to what everyone has to say and Sam said that was fine. So Sam and Rose came out of her room and everyone headed into the living room where they could talk. Sam sat in between Brooke and Rose and laid her head on Brooke's shoulder Haley and Peyton sat in chairs that are by the couch.

**Brooke: **So sweetie what do you want to talk about first: Your eating disorder, why you have it, why you fainted, or everything that's going on at school?

**Sam: **umm none of it.

**Haley: **Sam you know you have to talk about it sometime, it's not good to keep things bottled up, and since we are all here and ready to listen it's a good as time as any.

**Sam: **Just because I came out doesn't mean that I'm going to talk about stuff. I can honestly handle all of this by myself I don't need help.

**Peyton: **Sweetie you can deny it all you want but we all know that you're not fine and that you can't handle all of this on your own. We really do just care about you and want what's best for you. So please Sam can you just talk to us?

**Sam: **If you guys want the best for me then why can't you do like I ask and leave me the fuck alone…And stop bring stuff up that I don't want to talk about…because nothing is wrong with me.

**Broke: **Because Sam as much as you think that's what is best for you it isn't. Like Haley said it really isn't good to keep things bottled up. So I'm going to give you two choice and you have to pick one of them. You either can talk to us right now I won't make you talk about everything tonight but all subjects will be covered by the end of this week, or you can go to a therapist and talk to her so Sam what will it be?

**Sam: **If you think I am going to a therapist you guys must be on some type of drug because I can tell you right now that I will not go.

**Peyton: **So does that mean that you will finally start talking to us? Because Sam we aren't kidding you either start talk or go to a therapist.

_Sam has had it with all this shit and she just blows up and starts yelling everything the three adults wanted to know about._

**Sam: **I can't fucking take all this shit anymore. Yes I have a fucking eating disorder do I think it's out of control yes have I tried to stop yes can I NO. I can barley sleep because my memories haunt me in my sleep so I usually just spend half the night crying hoping everything would just go away. I was raped and beaten over and over for 3 months and those three months were hell I tried telling my foster mom but she didn't believe me at all. School is hell the only person I can count on is Rose other then that I don't have anyone else there, walking the halls hearing the names its torture. I can't deal with my life anymore and I don't want to be alive, I just wish I was dead!

_With the last sentence said everyone in the room was just shocked. Sam is crying because she can't believe she said the last part out loud._

**Brooke: **Sam the last sentence you just said you do realize what you said right?

(Whispering)**Sam: **Yeah...I do

**Peyton: **Sweetie do you really wish you were dead?

(Whispering)**Sam: **Yeah…It would be a lot easier than this.

**Haley: **Sam when did you start having these thoughts about not wanting to live?

(Whispering)**Sam: **On and off since I was thirteen…but since I've been with Brooke not until everything happened at school.

**Rose: **Sam I can honestly say if you were dead things wouldn't be easier and the people who are sitting in this room right now with you would be miserable and miss you way too much. Things will get better but you just have to let us help you and in order for us to do that we need to know when you are having a hard time or are upset so we can try and get rid of that problem, and most importantly you have to trust us.

**Brooke: **Rose is right Sam.

(Crying)**Sam: **I know…and I do trust you all I will try and let all of you in okay? Can I go to bed and if you want we can talk more tomorrow?

**Brooke: **Sure thing sweetie I love you.

(Crying)**Sam: **I know…I love you too.

With that said Sam got up and went to her room and shut her door and got ready for bed. Everybody soon left after that and Brooke went to her room and went to bed as well.

**A/N: So there you have it chapter 10. I really hope you guys like this chapter and I am really sorry that it took me so damn long to update, hopefully it won't next time. I really would love to hear what you guys think of this chapter and if you have any ideas or anything you don't like let me know. If I use an Idea of yours I'll give full credit to you. **


	11. Virgin?

**The Things I Try to Hide**

**Chapter 11: Virgin? **

It's been a couple of months since Sam fainted in class and opened up a little to everyone. She is slowly opening up more and more as the day's go by and Brooke couldn't be more proud. She is also trying really hard to beat her eating disorder with the help of Brooke, Haley, Peyton, and Rose. Even though she is trying it seems like whatever she does she can't go without purging at least once a day, the only person Sam has told this too is Rose. Little does Sam know that Peyton witnessed her purging last night when she was having dinner at Peyton's house with Rose and Peyton's girlfriend Summer. Rose and Sam's relationship is going really well Sam has gotten used to all the comments at school now and when Rose kisses her she doesn't care if people make comments.

It's Saturday morning and Sam walked out of her room and saw Brooke, and Peyton talking while Brooke was making chocolate chip pancakes. She can't help but think that having the extra person in the house has something to do with her, and she really doesn't want to deal with anything right now that's going to upset her because today she is planning on telling Rose that she loves her and doesn't want anyone to mess that up. Figuring she should just get it over with she walked into the kitchen.

**Sam: **Good Morning everyone.

**Peyton: **Good morning.

**Brooke: **Good Morning sweetie how did you sleep?

**Sam: **Really good actually.

**Brooke: **That's good to hear. Why don't you go sit at the table with Peyton while I bring the pancakes out?

**Sam: **Okay

Peyton and Sam all walked to the table and sat down to wait for Brooke. A couple of minutes later Brooke came to the table with a plate full of chocolate chip pancakes and orange juice. Everyone grabbed 4 pancakes except for Sam who took two of them. She started shoveling the food into her mouth really fast and barley even chewing, this is something she hasn't done in a while and all the adults know that she is doing this because she is probably really nervous about something or scared and can't handle her emotions. So she shoves food in her mouth and then purges it. All two adults looked at each other then one of them finally speaks up.

**Peyton: **Sam sweetie you okay?

**Sam: **Yeah why wouldn't I be?

**Brooke: **Sam I can tell you are nervous about something…Can you please just tell us what it is?

**Sam: **I-I just don't get why Peyton's here…It's a Saturday morning.

**Brooke: **Oh I see. Well Sam the reason Peyton is here is because me and her want to talk to you.

**Sam:** Okay.

**Peyton:** Sam last night when you and Rose were having dinner at my house with Summer and me I couldn't help but notice something. Can you guess what that is?

_As soon as Peyton brought up that she noticed something she couldn't help but get this worried freaked out look on her face._

**Sam:** Uhh no idea.

**Peyton: **Sam I know for a fact that you know EXACTLY what I am talking about it is written all over your face but I'll refresh your memory. After we were done eating before anyone realized it you were up out of your seat and in the bathroom purging.

**Brooke: **Sam what happened last night? You went weeks without purging your food before then

(Whispering and crying)**Sam: **n-no I h-ha-haven't.

**Brooke: **Sam what do you mean you haven't?

**Sam: **I-I got to go I'll see you later

With that said Sam get's up from the table and runs out of the house. She has no clue where she is going at the moment since it is only 10 O'clock and she has another 2 hours before she told Rose she would be at her house. She decides to go back to her house and wait until she can head over to Rose's house, hoping she can avoid Brooke and Peyton for a little bit but she doubts that. As soon as she walks into the house and the two adults notice the motion for her to join them. So Sam goes and sits down on the couch between them, and lays her head down on Peyton's lap. Brooke and Peyton actually aren't surprised by this because in the last couple of weeks Sam has gotten really close to Peyton and goes to her to talk a lot.

**Brooke: **Sam you know the rules in this house. We don't run away from are problems.

**Sam: **I know and I'm sorry I just got overwhelmed and I couldn't be in the house.

**Brooke: **I can understand that but next time tell us that's the reason you are leaving.

**Sam: **Okay I will.

**Peyton: **Now Sam can you explain to us what you meant earlier when you told us that you haven't gone weeks without purging? Also why did you purged last night at my house?

**Sam: **I have been purging at least once a week and it's mostly because something triggers it and I can't stop it and I didn't want to say anything to make you guys disappointed in me when you thought I was doing so good.

**Brooke: **Sweetie we wouldn't have been disappointed because of the fact that you are trying so hard but we really wish you would have told us. Sam what triggered it last night?

(Speaking really fast)**Sam: **I love having dinner with you Peyton but last night was really hard because Summer was there and she is super skinny and gorgeous she barley ate anything last night and I felt like a pig on how much I ate so I purged.

**Peyton: **I'm sorry Sam I should have known that it might make you uncomfortable. Summer always eats like that and I should have known better I'm sorry sweetie.

**Sam: **its okay I should have asked to talk to you once I started getting triggered.

**Peyton: **Just promise me if that happens at my house again you'll talk to me.

**Sam: **I promise.

**Brooke: **Now that all that is over Sam what are your plans for today?

**Sam: **I'm going over to Roe's which I should be getting ready to go I told her I would be there at 12 and it is already 11.

**Brooke: **Okay sweetie.

Sam get's up and walks into her room and over to her closet. She has no clue what to wear today she is so nervous about telling Rose how she feels. Little does Sam know Rose is planning on telling Sam the same thing. Sam finally settled on tight fitting skinny jeans and a really low cut shirt that she knows Brooke doesn't like, so she is hoping to get out of the house before Brooke can say anything. Once Sam is finished putting on her makeup and doing her hair she walks out of her. She heads towards the front door and Peyton notices Sam and what she is wearing and can't help but not liking it. So she turns to Brooke and tells her what outfit she is wearing.

**Brooke: **Sam can you come here for a minute before you go?

_Sam walks over to Peyton and Brooke with her arms crossed over her chest hoping Brooke won't notice but no such luck._

**Sam: **Yeah?

**Brooke: **I was just wondering what exactly you and Rose are going to do today and I wanted to see your outfit, take your hands down please so I can see what disapproving top of yours you are wearing.

**Sam: **We are just going to hang out at her house. And my shirt isn't that bad I have a lot of worse ones I could be wearing. Can I go now I'll be late?

**Brooke: **Okay fine but after today I honestly don't want you to wear that top again.

**Sam: **okay

With that said Sam said goodbye to both of them and headed over to Rose's house. Meanwhile Rose is at her house getting everything ready for today. She wanted everything to be perfect. She was making a special lunch for them and she set candle up in the living room. Pretty soon everything was perfect and ready to go. Sam walks up to the door and knocks on it and waits for Rose to come and answer it. Once she answers the door they walk into the living room and Sam is surprised and amazed. Rose brings out the food and they eat. Once they are done eating they start talking.

**Sam: **Rose that was amazing I had no clue you knew how to cook.

**Rose: **Thank you baby. By the way I don't think I have told you how sexy you look today.

**Sam: **Aw you're so sweet. Baby I have a something important to tell you.

**Rose: **What is it sweetie? You know you can tell me anything.

_Both girls turn so they are facing each other and Sam grabs a hold of Rose's hand._

**Sam: **you were my friend for a long time way before even started dating. I love the fact that I found such a great amazing best friend like you. When I started having feelings for you I was scared and afraid and confused because at first I didn't know what was going on. I was also afraid that if we started dating that are friendship would be ruined if we broke up but I'm really glad that I let go of all that fear and we started dating. These past months have been amazing and I loved everything about them. What I'm trying to say is that Rose somewhere along the way of us being best friends to girlfriends I fell in love with you. Rose I love you.

_Rose is just sitting there shocked on what she just heard she can't believe that Sam loves her to. She is so shocked that she doesn't say anything for a couple of minutes she just sits there staring at Sam._

**Sam: **Rose please say something anything please. Oh crap you don't feel the same way as I do. I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything.

**Rose: **Okay Sam calm down please I love you too Baby. I was just surprised that's all.

**Sam: **You do oh thank god.

With that said both of them lead in and started kissing. The kiss was soft and passionate at first then Sam started rubbing her tongue across Rose's lips begging for entrance that soon was granted. Soon their tongues started battling for dominance. While they were still making out Rose ran her hands up Sam's shirt very slowly feeling every single curve of her body until she reached her boobs. She started massaging her boobs which made Sam remove her mouth from Rose's and moaned. Rose continued to massage her breast and she moved her mouth to Sam's neck. She started kissing and sucking on it which made Sam moan a lot. Sam and Rose break apart and make their way up to Rose's room. Once inside the room they make their way to the bed and start kissing again. Pretty soon Sam and Rose start taking each other's cloths off so now both of them are only in their bra and underwear. Rose has Sam lay down on the bed and then she gets on top of her and starts kissing her and massaging her boobs. The kiss is slow at first then it gets more intense and their tongues started battling each other's. Pretty soon Rose starts licking and down Sam's jaw and makes her way to her neck. She starts kissing, lick and sucking on Sam's neck which makes her moan a lot. Rose finds Sam's pulse point and starts sucking and gently nipping at it knowing that there will be a mark there tomorrow. Sam moans and this just makes Rose continue her way down to Sam's breast. She undoes her bra and then starts sucking and nipping at her breast. Sam moans with all the pleasure Rose is causing. She does the same thing to the other one so it gets the same attention. Then she starts trailing kisses down her stomach. When she reaches the top of Sam's underwear she licks right above it and dips her tongue underneath teasing her. Rose trails her hands from Sam's feet up to her in thighs making her shiver. She trails one of her fingers over Sam's center making her shiver and moan. Rose starts massaging her center through her underwear making her moan. While still rubbing her Rose trails kisses up Sam's thigh. When she reaches her center she places a kiss on her center. She then places her hands right at Sam's waist line of her underwear looking up at Sam for permission. Once she got the approval she pulled them off and tossed them on the floor. Rose puts her hand on Sam's center and starts rubbing it causing Sam to moan really loud and buck her hips. After a couple of minutes Rose trials her fingers along Sam's lips a couple of times. As Rose gets closer and closer to Sam's entrance Sam starts flashing back to things that happened to her when she was thirteen. When Rose's finger was right at her entrance about to enter Sam starts screaming no and crying. As soon as this happens Rose immediately stops and Removes her hand from Sam and looks at her concerned. Sam get's and starts getting all her clothes and putting them on.

**Rose: **Baby what's wrong I didn't hurt you did I?

(Whispering and crying)**Sam: **N-no y-you d -didn't. I'm sorry but I can't be here right now but I can promise you that I love you and you didn't do anything wrong.

**Rose: **Okay baby I love you too. Just know I'm here for you if you need to talk.

With that said Sam walks out of the door and she is crying really hard and can barley breathe. While Sam is walking towards her house Peyton and Brooke are still at Brooke's house and they are talking about Peyton's relationship with summer and how it's going and about Brooke's relationship with Julian. Then they hear the door open and know it is Sam. Brooke and Peyton don't turn around so they don't notice she is crying until she talks.

**Brooke: **Hey sweetie you're back early has was your day with Rose.

(Crying)**Sam: **It was great…I'm just going to go to my room.

**Brooke: **Baby what's wrong? I can hear it in your voice that you're crying.

(Crying)**Sam: **It's nothing really.

Peyton turns around and can see that Sam is crying and that her whole body is shaking and it's not from crying. Sam point's to Peyton then to her room not wanting to talk because she's afraid she'll just breakdown right there. Peyton nods her head yes and Sam starts walking to her room and leaves the door open.

**Peyton: **Brooke I'm going to go talk to Sam when I looked at her she motioned towards me and then her room.

**Brooke: **Okay I'll be out here if you guys need anything.

With that said Peyton get's up and walks towards Sam's room. When she enters her room she sees Sam sitting on her bed hugging her knees shaking and rocking back and forth. She can also hear her sobbing. So Peyton walks over to Sam's bed and sits on it while placing a hand on her back and rubbing it. Sam lays her head down on Peyton's lap and continues to cry. While rubbing Sam's back she starts talking.

**Peyton: **Sweetie did something happen between you and Rose while you were at her house?

(Crying)**Sam: **Yeah

**Peyton: **What happened sweetie you know you can tell me anything.

(Crying)**Sam: **I know I can but I'm afraid of what you're going to say.

**Peyton: **You shouldn't be afraid I'm not going to say anything bad I promise no judgment or anything. I promise Sam. So please tell me what happened.

(Crying)**Sam: **Okay. I was at Rose's house and she made us this amazingly romantic lunch and after we ate I told her that I had something to tell her. I gave her this whole long speech on how are friendship became a relationship and somewhere along the way I fell in love with her. At first she just stared at me but then she told me she loved me too. We started kissing and one thing lead to another and we were in her room. All of….

**Peyton: **Come on Sam its okay to tell me. I have I feeling I know, but I want to hear it from you.

(Crying)**Sam:** Pretty soon we were just in are bra and underwear. I can't explain all this so I'll just skip to the problem.

**Peyton: **That's fine.

(Crying and hyperventilating)**Sam: **As soon as she was getting closer and closer to entering me I started flashing back to what HE did to me. As soon as she was just about to enter I freaked out and started screaming no and crying. I told her it wasn't her and that I had to leave but I did love her.

**Peyton: **Sweetie its okay…I'm pretty sure that Rose understands since she knows what's happened and if not when you feel comfortable you can tell her.

(Crying)**Sam: **I guess. Peyton can you just make it go away. I can't deal with these flashbacks. If it's going to happen every time we try to go further then kissing I don't know what I'll do.

**Peyton: **Baby it won't happen every time and if I or your mom could we would make everything bad that happened to you go away. Why don't you just close your eyes and try to get some sleep and I'll stay until your asleep okay?

**Sam: **Okay but please don't leave until I wake up I don't want to be alone…My mom can come in here to once I'm asleep I just don't want any questions from her.

**Peyton: **Okay sweetie.

With that sad Sam closed her eyes and fell asleep within five minutes. Once Peyton realized Sam was asleep she called Brooke into the room and told her that she promised Sam she would stay in there until she woke up but Sam said it was okay if she was in there too. So Brooke and Peyton talked quietly while Sam slept.

**A/N: Well there you guys have it chapter 11. I hope you guys enjoyed it. If you have any ideas for the story or any other people I should add let me know.**

**Othluv16 I hope you liked the Sam/Rose scene I know you enjoy them. If I need to improve on anything let me know. : ]**


	12. The Truth About Brooke

**A/N: So I kind of add a little twist into the story…Brooke is going to be able to understand exactly where Sam is coming from. Also it just came to me but I'm actually going to make Brooke and Peyton a couple**

**The Things I Try to Hide**

**Chapter 12: Truth About Brooke **

Brooke and Peyton are still sitting in Sam's room and talking but of course she has only been asleep for about 15 minutes. Brooke kept begging Peyton to tell her what happened with her daughter and why she came home crying from Rose's. Peyton was debating on whether to go ahead and tell her or not because Sam never said she couldn't and she knows how long it took her to confess to what lead up to her breakdown today to them so even though Peyton is probably going to be risking Sam being pissed off at her she really thinks Brooke should know.

**Brooke: **Peyton please tell me what's wrong with my daughter so I can help her when she wakes up.

**Peyton: **I'll tell you because she didn't tell me I couldn't she just said she didn't want questions from you, I'm also going to tell you because it's important for you to know what went on…and I know you can help her with this.

**Brooke: **Okay stop rambling and tell me already please….

**Peyton: **Okay… Well you'll be happy to know that your daughter told rose that she loved her today and Rose said it back to her.

**Brooke: **Well that's a good thing isn't?

**Peyton: **Yeah it is that isn't why she is upset and freaked out though. Before I explained any further I'm just wondering what you think on something.

**Brooke: **Okay

**Peyton: **You know how Sam was a trouble maker and wild when you were first fostering her? Did you ever wondering if she was a virgin or not?

**Brooke: **Yeah I thought about it but I couldn't exactly talk to her about it at that time she was still learning to trust me…But we know she's technically not a virgin because she was raped, I just don't know if she has had concentual sex with anyone…But Peyton what does this have to do with her and Rose.

**Peyton: **Brooke Sam is a virgin but she came really close to losing her virginity today. After Sam and Rose said I love you they started kissing and Sam said one thing lead to another and pretty soon they were just in their underwear and bra, she couldn't explain everything so she just skipped to why she was cry. Right before Rose was about to enter Sam, she started having flashback and freaking out and yelling and screaming stop so Rose did…But Sam didn't explain anything to her she just said it wasn't her and that she did love her but she had to go. So she is still having flashbacks and it's really bothering her but what got her the most upset was the fact that she could make love to Rose and she is afraid that she never will be able too. I think that's where you come in Brooke….

**Brooke: **Peyton I honestly don't think I like where this conversation is going

**Peyton: **Brooke I know you hate talking about it, but I also know that you aren't over it even though it happened when you were 18; I think if you told Sam what happened and everything after words you can help each other move on…

(Sobbing loudly)**Brooke: **You are right Peyton I was raped at 18 but I'm surprised you believe it because no one else ever did…What the hell makes you think I want to talk about it?

With that said before Peyton could get another word in Brooke got up and walked out of the room, the next thing you hear is her bedroom door slam shut. Peyton didn't like the way this looked because it is exactly how she acted at 18 and when she closed herself off she would find something to numb her pain…and Peyton really wanted to go and stop her friend but she promised Sam she would be there when she woke up. Little did Peyton know Sam was awake and she heard them talking about how Brooke can help Sam and then she heard Brooke scream that she was raped and walk out. Sam was crying because she felt really bad that the stuff that happened to her in the past and what happened today is causing Brooke to relive a painful experience she had gone through in her past.

(Crying)**Sam: **Peyton I'm sorry I didn't mean for my shit to cause anyone emotional pain.

_Peyton surprised that Sam is awake and she is also a little scared because she doesn't know how much Sam has heard._

**Peyton: **Sam sweetie you haven't done anything to be sorry for.

**Sam: **Yeah I have…Because of me Brooke is now probably having flashbacks and reliving her rape over and over…I didn't mean for any of this to happen.

**Peyton: **Sweetie that isn't your fault at all…Brooke never dealt with it. When she went to her parents the night she was raped they didn't believe her at all so she showed up at my house at 3 in the morning she was hoping not to wake me up and to be able to just get into bed a cry silently till she fell asleep. But I knew if Brooke was there at 3 something was wrong and I turned around and saw how she looked she was really scared and closed off. So I just scooted closer to her and held her and let her cry till she fell asleep. It took me about 5 hours the next day for her to tell me what happened. There is a lot more to this Sam and I honestly don't think I should have told you this much but you deserved to know.

**Sam: **Peyton can I just ask you one more question and then I want to go talk to Brooke…

**Peyton: **Yeah go ahead and ask…But I don't think you should go see her right now there is no telling what condition she is in…

**Sam: **Well I know that I developed an eating disorder after it happened…and since Brooke still keeps it inside and she's 23 so it happened five years ago…what exactly did she turn too?

**Peyton: **she started drinking A LOT more than she normally did…She couldn't be alone so she stayed with me and half the time she would drink until she passed out hoping she wouldn't have a nightmare.

**Sam: **Peyton then what the hell are we doing in here? Brooke has a lot of alcohol in the house and she is in her room I heard the door shut we should be baking sure she is safe.

**Peyton: **Your right Sam come on lets go…You know I didn't think us being worried about you would rub off but it did.

So Peyton and Sam leave her room and head over to Brooke's room…It just so happens that you have to go through the kitchen to get to the stairs in her house. Once they were in the kitchen Peyton really didn't like what she saw. The cabinet that Brooke keeps all the alcohol in was open and there must have been at least 3 bottles of vodka missing. She knew this because she was just in there today before Sam came home. Peyton turns to Sam really worried.

**Peyton: **Sam I need you to call Haley and tell her that she needs to get over here right away and since Nate's not home I need you to watch Jamie and take him somewhere okay?

**Sam:** Okay but Peyton what's wrong?

**Peyton: **Sam please just do it

**Sam: **Okay

Sam heads into the living room and picks up the phone and dials Haley's number and waits for her to pick up. Mean while Peyton is running towards Brooke's room hoping to god that she didn't lock it. Once she reached her door she tried opening it but like she thought it was locked. Someone finally picked up the phone but it wasn't Haley.

**Jamie: **Hello?

(Crying)**Sam: **Hey Jamie its Sam can you please put your mom on the phone this is really important

**Jamie: **Yeah

_Sam can hear Jamie yelling "Mom its Sam on the phone and she says it's very important and she is crying" _

**Haley: **Sam what's wrong?

**Sam: **Haley we need you to come to our house right away…something is happening with Brooke and it's all my fault and Peyton just told me to call you and tell you to come as soon as you can and that I have to take Jamie out of the house.

**Haley: **Sam sweetie please stop crying…I will be there in about 5 minutes…And Sam I'm sure whatever is wrong isn't your fault.

Haley and Sam hang up the phone and Haley gets Jamie and they get into the car. While Haley is driving to Brooke's house she can't stop thinking about what could be wrong with Brooke and why Sam thought it was her fault but then she remembered that Brooke was raped and never dealt with it. As soon as Haley gets to Brooke's house her and Jamie get out of the car and head up the walkway to go inside. Once inside Haley starts talking to Jamie.

**Haley: **Jamie I want you to go find Sam and don't leave her side okay she is going to take you out for awhile.

**Jamie: **Okay mommy but can't I go see Aunt Brooke first?

**Haley: **I'm sorry sweetie but she doesn't feel good so can you please just go do as I say?

**Jamie: **Yeah

Once Jamie heads off to go find Sam. Haley heads over to Brooke's room and just like Peyton she had to walk through the kitchen and saw the cabinet open with missing bottles and now she knew exactly why she was called. She rushes over to Brooke's room and sees and hears Peyton outside Brooke's door.

**Peyton: **Brooke sweetie I really need you to open the door for me.

_No answer_

**Peyton: **Come on sweetie I promise I won't make you talk but I really need you to open the door to let me know your okay baby.

_No Answer_

**Haley: **No such luck?

**Peyton: **No and she has three bottles of vodka in there and all of them were full when she took them. I would have gone straight after her but Promised Sam I'd stay with her until she woke up…Then she started talking because she thinks this is her fault.

**Haley: **Peyton what exactly happened? I know she hasn't dealt with it still but I thought she was over getting drunk about it

**Peyton: **So did I Hales. Well we had a slight problem with Sam and Rose see they both said I love you to each other and then they were in Rose's room about to make love but Sam had flashbacks and started crying and yelling she left without explaining anything to her. I was explain this to Brooke because Sam is afraid she will never be able to make love to Rose…and I thought if Brooke told Sam her story they both could get closure from there rapes…Brooke started crying and walked out of Sam's room and the next thing I heard was her door shutting. When Sam and I were finally finished talking we went to go check on Brooke when I found out about the vodka and had Sam call you.

**Haley: **Okay wow here let me try to get her to open the door.

**Peyton: **Okay

**Haley: **Hey Brooke sweetie please open the door…I know you want to be alone right now Brooke but that honestly isn't the best idea…The longer you stay isolated the longer the thoughts are going to consume your body.

_*Without Peyton or Haley realizing it Sam and Jamie walk over to the door. They only realize it when she starts talking.*_

(Crying)**Sam: **Mom please open the door…I'm really sorry about this and I know it's all my fault and if I could I would go back to a couple of hours ago and change everything and just kept my mouth shut. I love you so much and the last thing I wanted was to hurt you and I did and I'm so sorry…

Both Peyton and Haley are looking at Sam and knowing her all too well they can tell that she is triggered by all of this, because she is shacking and fidgeting and keeps looking at the kitchen. Haley looks at Peyton and they both nod. Knowing that one of them has to go and talk to Sam one has to stay by Brooke's door. All of a sudden you can barely hear it but you hear Brooke say something.

(Crying & whispering)**Brooke:** Peyt I need you

With that said Brooke unlocks the door and Haley leads Sam and Jamie away so she can talk to Sam while Peyton walks into Brooke's room and see's the vodka bottles two of them were completely empty and the third was half gone. She see's Brooke sitting on her bed shaking uncontrollably and it breaks Peyton's heart…Because she had no clue that she was still this effect by it. Peyton crawls on to Brooke's bed and gathers her in her arms.

**Peyton: **Aw Brookie, I'm so sorry for bringing this up

(Crying)**Brooke: **I-it w-won't g-go away…Peyt make it stop please. Just make his hands go away make them stop touching me and hurting me please. Make his mouth stop kiss and licking me…make him stop biting my boobs. Make him stop thrusting himself in and out of me like I'm some cheap slut even though I am. God just please make it stop…I tried to myself but no matter how much I drank it didn't work.

**Peyton: **Brooke baby you are not a slut and you know that. Sweetie there's only one way I can think of that might make all of it go away, but it might make it worse and I don't won't to risk it.

(Crying)**Brooke: **Please Peyt I need to feel safe again; I need to know that not everyone is going to hurt me d-during sex.

**Peyton: **Sweetie we've been through all of this before 5 years ago when we were dating…I don't want to put you through that again Brooke. I know you haven't been sexually active with anyone since it happened we tried but you weren't ready. I just don't want to see that happen again.

(Crying)**Brooke: **I know…I'm sorry just forget all of what I said please.

**Peyton: **Brookie I love you so much…and that's why I can't forget what you just said. Brooke when did your memories come back?

(Sobbing)**Brooke: **T-two months ago…the day Sam told us the details of what happened to her

**Peyton: **Oh god Brooke you should have come to me. Let me guess most nights you wake up screaming and are drenched in sweat right?

(Sobbing)**Brooke: **Y-yeah I'm so sorry Peyton.

**Peyton: **Brooke its okay I just hate that you've gone through this alone for so long…but you won't anymore because I'm staying here with you Bumble-Bee

**Brooke: **I love you so much…I wish I never pushed you away.

**Peyton: **Brooke what the hell are you talking about? I'm still here you never pushed me away

After Peyton didn't get an answer from Brooke she looked down at the girl who was curled up in her lap sound asleep. She looked so peaceful but Peyton knew that wouldn't last very long with the way things have been going today. While Peyton just sits in Brooke's room on her bed playing with her hair Sam, Haley and Jamie are in the living room talking.

**Haley: **Sam honey I need you to just focus on me while we sit here and talk can you do that?

**Sam: **Yeah, I can.

**Haley: **Okay good. Sam I won't you to know that what Brooke is going through right now is in no way your fault at all.

**Sam: **I know, but I hate seeing her like this…I mean I don't get it. When I told you guys I was raped it didn't seem to faze her at all, even the next day when I explained the whole story it didn't seem to bother her at all. So when did it start bothering her, and why didn't she tell me because if she did I wouldn't have bothered her with my stupid nightmares.

**Haley: **Sam I don't know when it started bothering her this much again but I can tell you why she didn't tell you. She didn't tell you because she knew if you did you would stop bugging her when you had a nightmare and she didn't want that. You know Brooke will always put other people before herself and she is amazing like that but it scares us at times because she doesn't get the care she needs sometimes.

**Sam: **Can I go see if she is okay? Please Haley?

**Haley: **Yeah go ahead. But Sam just see if she needs anything don't bother her to much she needs to open up when she is ready…and yes I know we made you but it is really different with Brooke if we push she just gets deeper into drinking and it's harder to pull her out.

**Sam: **Okay

So Sam walks out of the living room and walks through the kitchen into Brooke's room. When she gets there she see's Brooke curled up on Peyton's lap like a child needing protection from a monster. Peyton looks up and motions for Sam to come in.

_(All of this is quietly talked)_

**Peyton: **Hey how you holding up?

**Sam: **Good but I honestly don't care about me right now…Is Brooke going to be okay?

**Peyton: **Sweetie I wish I could tell you yes…But I honestly don't know…She has five years of emotions to deal with.

**Sam: **Peyton I'm sorry if what I say next is over stepping and you don't have to answer but I was just wondering did you and Brooke ever date?

**Peyton: **I don't mind you asking that but what made you ask?

**Sam: **You guys are so close and caring towards each other and I kind of overheard Brooke say "Please Peyt I need to feel safe again; I need to know that not everyone is going to hurt me d-during sex." I get that she trust you with her life but I don't think she would ask a girl unless she was attracted them.

**Peyton: **Yeah Brooke and I did date our senior year of high school, however that is also when she was raped and a two months after she was raped she broke up with me…I understood why she did it though and I told her that when and if she ever wanted to get back together I'll be waiting for her and I still am to this day.

_*Peyton and Sam didn't realize that Brooke had woken up and she was going to say something about the horrible dream she had until she heard Sam ask if they ever dated so she decided to listen to their whole conversation*_

**Sam: **Peyton that doesn't make sense if you are waiting for her then why are you dating summer?

**Peyton: **Brooke told me she didn't want me waiting for her because in her mind she doesn't deserve to be loved the way I love her. She lost a lot of things 5 years ago and one of them was believing in love…But I know she does I can see it in her eyes when she looks at me when she is afraid and scared she just needs to believe that she deserves the love I can give her and want to give her.

**Sam: **I get it that makes sense. Brooke is lucky to have someone who loves her like you do and is willing to do anything for her.

_*Brooke had enough of listening to them talk about how in love Peyton was with her…Because she knows it and god is she in love with her but she doesn't feel like she deserves to be loved.*_

**Brooke: **Peyt get him off me please…

_*Both Sam and Peyton look down at Brooke and see that she is awake and she is fear and tears in her eyes.*_

**Peyton: **Baby he's not on you…I've got you

Even Brooke knows Peyton's words are true she starts sobbing and rolling side to side reliving it in her head. She keeps say no over and over. The only thing Peyton can think of to do is what she did back in high school when she got like this. She leans down and kisses the top of her head and whispers in her ear "I've got you Bumble-Bee" and then she starts kissing Brooke behind the ear then her neck and all over her stomach and in an instant Brooke relaxes and closes her eyes and soon she falls asleep again. Sam just stares at Peyton, and she just shrugs her shoulders. Pretty soon Sam tells Haley that they are fine and she can go home. So Haley does but she says she'll be back tomorrow to talk to Brooke. With that Brooke, Sam and Peyton are all in Brooke's room. Who is asleep on Peyton and Sam is sitting on a chair. Pretty soon Sam goes to her room and falls asleep and Peyton moves Brooke under the covers and she gets in as well.

*******

**A/N: Okay so there is chapter 12…I know I through in two huge twist to this story but I think it adds to it and soon Sam's drama is going to be over and they are going to have more time to focus on Brooke. Please tell me what you think about the twist I threw in there. :]**


	13. My World Is Crashing down Again

**The Thing's I Try to Hide**

**Chapter 13: My World Is Crashing Down Again...**

Throughout the night Brooke would start tossing and turning in her sleep and it would wake Peyton up. Peyton would just whisper things into her ear to get her to calm down and go back to a peaceful sleep before it got worse. About 2 o'clock Sam came walking into Brooke's room and Peyton was already awake because she was just getting done calming Brooke down and she saw the tears in her eyes.

_(Speaking quietly)_

**Peyton:** Hey Sam what's wrong?

**Sam: **I just had a bad dream…Can I sleep in here please? I'll sleep on the floor I just can't be alone.

**Peyton: **Sweetie you don't have to sleep on the floor and of course you can sleep in her with us…Just try not to wake Brooke up she is have a hard time staying in a peaceful sleep.

Sam got into the bed lying next to Peyton because she didn't want to disturb Brooke. Peyton got up to go to the bathroom and while she was washing her hands she heard Brooke scream. She came back running into the room and saw Sam trying to calm Brooke down but it wasn't working. Brooke was sweating, shacking really badly, hyperventilating, and sobbing. Peyton goes over to the bed and climbs up on the other side of Brooke and pulls her really close. The way Sam was seeing Brooke right now was scaring her because her nightmares have never been as bad as Brooke's seem to be.

**Peyton: **Baby your safe with me. I really need you to try and slow down your breathing Brooke you don't need to pass out on us right now.

**Brooke: **P-Peyton I c-can't

**Peyton: **Sweetie you really need to try for me. I can't find out how bad your dream was if you can barley breathe.

**Brooke: **I don't want to talk about it tonight. Can I just go back to sleep and tell you tomorrow before I go break up with Julian and go to work?

**Peyton: **Brooke…

**Brooke: **Please Peyton

**Peyton: **Okay Brooke…But we ARE going to talk tomorrow before…I'm really worried about you.

**Brooke: **Thank you Peyton…I love you so much

With that said Brooke scoots closer into Peyton and falls asleep instantly. Peyton and Sam are still awake and they both share the same look with each other. Peyton knows for a fact that Brooke is going to try and avoid talking to her tomorrow about everything that has happened today, she also knows she is going to try and help Sam even though it will probably make her problems worse because as long as Sam is okay that is all that matters to Brooke. Brooke woke up at 6 o'clock and she was out of her house by 7 but before she left she left a note for Peyton and Sam. Peyton and Sam both woke up at 8:30 and were s8prised to see that Brooke wasn't in bed they were hoping that she just decided to get p early and make breakfast b8t they kind of doubted that. Sam went out of Brooke's room and into hers to go get dressed then she looked for Brooke all over the house but like she thought Brooke left to avoid having to deal with her Problems. Sam goes back into Brooke's room to tell Peyton and in her hand is the note Brooke wrote for them.

**Sam: **Peyton Brooke isn't here she left early

**Peyton: **Thank you for letting me know Sam, I kind of figured she would do that. That's why I tried to wake up earlier then her but I guess she knew that was what I was going to do so she had to wake up even earlier.

**Sam: **Yeah well she did leave us a note

**Peyton: **Oh do you mind if you read if while I go get dressed I can still hear you when I'm in the bathroom.

**Sam: **Sure here is what it says:

_Sam & Peyton_

_Hey sorry I missed you guys this morning I totally blanked that I had a lot of things to do at the store today. We just got a new shipment in and Millicent isn't working today I gave her the day off. So I will be busy all day, but I'll be home by 7. Sam I want you home by 7 because I really need to talk to you about something's and Peyton you don't need to stay with me tonight I know you have a date with Summer so go have fun._

_Brooke_

**Peyton: **Figures that she would try and get out of me staying with her

**Sam: **Yeah I know she doesn't like letting anyone see her the way she was yesterday. Anyways Peyton do you think there is anyways I can get out of talking with Brooke? Because I don't want anything I say to upset her.

**Peyton: **I'll see what I can do. Hey Sam I am actually going to go ahead over to Brooke's store because she isn't getting out of this so easily…and Sam I think you should go over and talk to Rose and explain to her what happened yesterday and why you left.

**Sam: **I think I will go do that see you later.

**Peyton: **Okay then I'll see you later tonight

**Sam:** Okay see you then

Both Peyton and Sam head out the door. Sam is off to go explain things to Rose and just hopes that Rose isn't mad at her for just leaving like that. Peyton is off to Clothes over Bros to talk to Brooke about her dream she had last night and a couple other things she had said yesterday. Peyton is just hoping that Brooke's store is actually open today because she usually closes it on Saturday and Sundays so she can spend time with her family and friends.

Sam arrived at Rose's house and knocked on the door because she didn't feel right just walking into her house with what happened yesterday. When Rose got to the door she let Sam into the house with no questions asked. They headed to Rose's room once they were there Sam started talking.

(Crying)**Sam: **Rose I am so sorry on how I just left yesterday and how I totally just freaked out on you. You must really hate me for that and I'm sorry you have to believe me I really did want you to finger me but…

**Rose: **Sam Baby please calm down…I'm not mad at you at all. When you left I was a little confused on what happened to cause you to freak out like that but then I remembered what happened to you in the past sweetie.

(Crying)**Sam: **I'm so glad you're not mad…But this sucks because I love you so fucking much and I can't even prove it to you, and I'm just afraid I will never be able to and then you'll dump me because you'll realize what a waste of time I am.

_(Pulling Sam into her body and kissing the top of her head)_

**Rose: **Baby you have already proven that you love me…Just because we haven't slept together doesn't mean that you haven't shown me how much love you have for me. When we kiss you show all of your emotions in the kisses. You will be able to have sex but you will have to get over your rape first. And I will wait for you no matter how long it takes because I love you baby and it will never change…and you aren't wasting my time and I will NEVER and I mean NEVER think that.

**Sam: **I love you so much baby. Do you mind if we just lay here for awhile? AI love being in your arms.

**Rose: **Of course not come here baby.

Sam and Rose move up closer to the head board on Rose's bed and Rose wraps her arms around Sam while they just lay there together. Meanwhile Peyton just arrived at Brooke's store and of course the store wasn't open but the door still wasn't locked. Just like the note said Brooke had a lot of boxes surrounding her on the floor. But what Peyton didn't know was that Brooke was crying and had a couple bottles of vodka with her just trying to forget about everything. Brooke was paying a lot of attention to the bottles of vodka and trying to figure out how she is going to break up with Julian and what she was going to tell him the reason is for their breakup to notice that Peyton had entered the store and was walking towards her until she heard Peyton actually say her name.

**Peyton: **Brooke…Did you really think you could escape talking to me about your dream sweetie?

**Brooke: **SHIT! Peyton can you come back later or I'll just see you tomorrow I'm supper busy and don't have time to talk right now.

**Peyton: **No…Brooke you're just avoiding me, Sam and Haley probably because of yesterday and I really need to talk to you about some things.

**Brooke: **Peyton please…

_(Peyton walked over to Brooke and saw the vodka and tears in her eyes and sat down beside her and pulled her as close to her as she could)_

**Peyton: **Even if I didn't see the vodka and the tears I still wouldn't have left…You honestly shouldn't be by yourself right now Brooke. You have way too many emotions built up in your body and they are just starting to come out.

(Crying)** Brooke: **Peyt…

_(Julian walks in and interrupts them)_

**Julian: **Hey Brooke you said you needed to see me and that it was important.

_(Without turning around Brooke answers)_

**Brooke: **Yeah, I'm sorry Julian but I can't see you anymore

**Julian: **What the hell do you mean you can't see me anymore? Brooke what's going on?

**Brooke: **I just don't think its working please just respect this…

**Julian: **Okay I will…But I'll be back tomorrow for a better explanation Bye…

With that said Julian walks out of the store and Peyton just stares down at her really upset that she is doing this to herself, and really worried because she knows Brooke is just trying to push everyone away so she doesn't hurt them…She's also doing it because in her mind nobody believes her about her rape because her parents didn't and she didn't have any proof that she wanted to share.

**Peyton: **Aw Brookie I really hate that you're doing this to yourself

**Brooke: **I don't know what you're talking about Peyton

**Peyton: **Brooke you're pushing everyone away from you hoping that you won't have to talk about any of this

**Brooke: **Well that's because I am perfectly fine and don't need to talk about anything

**Peyton: **No Brooke you are not fine. If you were fine you wouldn't be sitting here with vodka bottles you wouldn't of dumped Julian for no reason, you wouldn't be trying to avoid me. Please baby just let me in that's all I ask of you

**Brooke: **Peyt please I am. You know I think I'm done here for the day I'm going home so I'll see you tomorrow.

**Peyton: **No Brooke you aren't getting away from me that easily. I canceled my date with summer. I told you that I am not going to let you go through this alone anymore…Besides with Sam having to deal with the same problems I figured you would like the help.

**Brooke: **Honestly I don't need help…I know what you are doing Peyton and it's not going to work…I'm fine and I can deal with Sam. Speaking of which I have to get home and talk to her about some things she said yesterday.

With that said Brooke got up off the floor and left her store and locked it Peyton could still get out but she just wanted to get away from her as fast as she could. Brooke was driving to her house and she knew that Peyton was going to be heading straight over there no matter how much she said she was okay. She also figured that Haley and Sam would be there waiting for her. Sam because we she is her daughter and Haley because she is her friend and she cares about her a lot. So she didn't go straight home instead she just drove not knowing where she was going but that was okay with her as long as she was away from all the worrying. Meanwhile at Brooke and Sam's house Haley was inside waiting for Brooke so she could talk to her about last night. Sam was also there wanting to talk to Brooke not about herself but about Brooke she wanted to be there for her like she is for her. Peyton just arrived at the house too and is surprised that Brooke isn't there because she left an hour ago and Peyton wanted to give her a little time to cool down before she tried talking to her again. Walking into the living room where the other two are and started talking.

**Peyton: **Has Brooke come home yet?

**Sam: **No…I was just going to ask you if you knew where she was I really need to talk to her about something's.

**Peyton: **Oh well she left her store an hour ago and told me she was going home to talk to you but I guess that was a lie. But it figures because she knew I would come over…

**Haley: **Hey Sam do you mind if me and Peyton talk alone for about 5 minutes then you can come back out here…I promise it's not about you or anything bad

**Sam:** Yeah I'll be in Brooke's room…

**Haley: **Wait Sam why are you going into Brooke's room and not yours?

**Sam: **Because I need my mom...I want normal Brooke back and I just want to make sure that her room is safe as in there is no vodka in there I already cleaned out the rest of the house…But didn't throw it away it's in my room until I find a better place for it.

**Haley: **Okay that makes sense

With that said Sam heads out of the living room and goes into Brooke's room. She starts searching around in her room. She promises herself that she is going to search every inch of that room so she doesn't miss anything by accident. Meanwhile Peyton and Haley are talking in the living room.

**Peyton: **Haley why did you want to talk to me alone?

**Haley: **Because I wanted to ask you something and I don't know how much Sam knows about this or if she even knows at all.

**Peyton: **Okay what did you want to ask me?

**Haley: **Are you still in love with Brooke? Because I've always kind of wondered if you ever got over it I know you said you would wait for her but I'm just wondering if you gave up on her…Also because you care so much about her and aren't willing to leave her alone that much that tells me how much you care for her right there.

**Peyton: **I'm not going to lie and Sam already knows about this I told her but I don't know if Brooke knows that Sam knows anyways…Yes I still love Brooke so damn much I wish that when she Broke up with me that I fought her on that and never let that happen. I haven't loved anyone since Brooke sure of dated and had girlfriends but none of them really mattered if I said I loved them well that that was a lie because I didn't. I know this is really bad to say but the only reason I am with Summer is because she is distracting my heart on the fact that I can't have Brooke.

**Haley: **That doesn't sound bad at all…I know for a fact that Brooke is still in love with you but she just doesn't feel like she deserves your love because of what happened to her.

**Peyton: **Yeah I know…She dumped Julian today but didn't give him a reason or anything she just said that it wasn't working and that he needed to go.

**Haley: **Hmm I wonder why that is…Could it be that she is willing to give you another try but is scarred to admit it?

**Peyton: **I don't know but I wish I did.

Peyton and Haley where still talking when Sam came into the living room with a box full of bottles that were all from Brooke's room and all of them were unopened. As soon as she set the box down the door opened and Brooke walked in. She didn't like the fact that all three of them were there waiting for her so she just decided she would try and go to her room and grab a bottle and lock the door but that didn't work out to well when she saw the box and what was in it she knew that they were all from her room.

**Brooke: **What the fuck? Do you guys really not trust me that fucking much? To be able to just go into my room and search it?

**Peyton: **Brooke baby can you please calm down…We do trust you it's just the fact that you drink when you hold feelings in and that is what you are doing so we just want to make sure you are safe.

**Brooke: **Yeah well I will never be safe…By the way Haley your best guy friend is back in town…You might want to tell him high for me…and exactly where I live god knows everyone else would.

With that said Brooke reaches into the box and grabs two bottles and storms off to her room and doesn't bother locking her door. She knows Peyton and Haley wouldn't leave her alone till she opened it so she might as well just leave it open.

**Peyton: **Fuck…This isn't good at all…What the fuck is Lucas doing back here Haley?

**Haley: **Honestly I have no clue but if Brooke saw him that means he probably saw her and with the way he acted our senior year I bet you anything that he is outside this house right now and is going to ring the door bell any minute now.

**Sam: **You guys whose Lucas? And what exactly did he do?

Just as Sam finished asking her question the door bell rang. Haley got up to answer it but Brooke made it to the door before Haley. Peyton and Haley both new this wasn't going to be good at all. Just seeing him will give Brooke nightmares for awhile on top of the ones she already has but seeing him face to face and talking now that is worse. Brooke opens the door and just stares at the person who is standing outside her door. Then she starts talking.

**Brooke: **H-how d-do you know w-where I l-live?

**Lucas: **Now does that really matter?

**Brooke: **Lucas why the fuck are you here did you come here to rape me again because you know you can fucking get away with it since I'm the town slut?

Now Haley, Peyton and Sam are all at the door by Brooke listening to their conversation. When Sam heard the fact that he was the one that rape her she was so damn pissed off she wanted to charge at him and she actually started to but Haley grabbed her before she could do anything.

**Lucas: **Brooke are you still trying to get people to believe I did that to you? When are you going to give that little story of yours up?

**Brooke: **NO! I was done fucking trying the day it happened I know what the truth is and I am damn sure that you fucking raped me. I can still remember that night and every god damn thing you did and I can explain it in full detail if you would like.

_*Brooke starting to cry and hyperventilate now as Lucas tried touching her. Peyton pulled Brooke back and wrapped her arms around her really tightly protecting the fragile girl in front of her*_

**Peyton: **Okay I think you need to leave and if you don't I will call the cops and have you arrested for harassment.

**Lucas: **Whatever Brooke just know that this little chat isn't over because you can't hide from me.

As soon as Lucas stopped talking and I shut and locked the door Brooke fell to the floor. I don't know if it was because of her crying and hyperventilating or the fact that she just couldn't believe that after so long he found her and now he can hurt her again.

**Peyton: **Brooke sweetie you need to breathe slowly for me baby girl This isn't good for you especially since you've had so much to drink and you are crying and just fell. I don't need you to pass out on me

**Haley: **Sam can you please go get a cool wet wash cloth for me?

**Sam: **Of course

_*Sam get's up and gets the wash cloth and hands it to Haley when she returns*_

**Haley: **Here Brooke I really need you to put this on your forehead it will help you not pass out

**Brooke: **I-I c-can't b-breathe…

**Peyton: **Bumble-Bee please don't try to talk…Just slow calm breathing please

**Brooke: **D-dizzy

That was the last words Haley, Peyton and Sam heard from Brooke until she passed out. They have no clue how long she is going to be passed out for but they do know that they really have to do something about Lucas if he is back in town for good. They just sat there with Brooke Peyton holding her and playing with her hair while Haley and Sam talk with Peyton trying to figure out a plan.

*********

**A/N: Here is chapter 13 I hope you guys really like it and I know I'm adding a lot into it but I need stuff to go off of after Sam gets better or else I have to end the story and don't really want to yet. Anyways if you have any ideas please let me know and if I use them I will give you full credit for them.**


End file.
